


Emeralds are a Heron's Best Friend

by ThefirstRanger



Category: The Brotherband Chronicles - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Heist AU, I've only seen one heist movie and it shows, M/M, Modern AU, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: Despite the glut of priceless artifacts and gleaming treasure in the Hallasholm Museum of Natural History, Jesper only has eyes on one artifact and as he assembles a crew to help steal the Andomal, it becomes clear why no one has ever stolen it. Rumors of curses float around, betrayal slithers through the group, and disaster strikes. This is one heist that the Herons cannot fail at.
Relationships: Edvin/Lydia (Brotherband Chronicles), Jesper/Stefan (Brotherband Chronicles)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this awesome art](https://spicyhoodie.tumblr.com/post/628982300015722496/so-yeah-i-tried-jesper-with-black-hair-is) by spicyhoodie and [this great piece](https://agnessieart.tumblr.com/post/627529614587215872/i-drew-the-twins-again-this-time-with-more) by agnessieart for this au! 
> 
> Also, I took some inspiration from @brotherbandchronicles and their Brotherband Underworld au on tumblr so you should that check that out too!

The Hallasholm Museum of Natural History is known for two things: the fact that it has never been successfully robbed and that it contains some of the greatest treasures in the known world. Despite this glut of priceless artifacts and gleaming treasure, Jesper and the Herons only have eyes on one piece and they will risk everything just for the chance to steal the Andomal. 

When Thorn Hand was 30 years old, his best friend died, he lost his job, and it sent him into a drunken spiral that had been a long time coming ever. Not three months later after his failure, Thorn was accused of killing a man and was thrown straight in jail. Despite his previous list of minor misdemeanors and a pugnacious attitude, Thorn always maintained his innocence on murdering Rikard and that was enough to pique the interest of a mysterious outside group that dealt with security and the safety of citizens, outside of the normal channels. This specific group was looking to expand their presence in Skandia and thought Thorn was the man to do so, despite the presence of another security group, the Jarls who provided a more… traditional sense of security for Skandia. 

There was enough recruiting pressure and incentives for Thorn to accept the offer and the Skandian came out of jail with one less hand and a more morally grey outlook to join the Ranger's Corps. Going from doing raids himself to catching criminals and protecting interests, Thorn takes down criminals in ways that the Rangers might call unorthodox but nevertheless effective. 

Tax evasion in Skandia? Not something to pursue. Occasional raids? Something that might be a concern, but rarely was. Spies sneaking around Skandia? Thorn caught them all. The only criminals he didn't particularly pursue too hard was Jesper and his occasional crew, the Herons. 

Ever since Jesper was a child and under Thorn's wing, he had ached to get the Andomal back. Stolen under his grandma's nose and from the whole town, Jesper's family had become a little obsessed with getting the amber ball back. Thorn had been a guard under the command of Jesper's grandma for a little while, before she was disgraced, and while he was no crook, Thorn and Jesper shared the same desire to get the Andomal back and a penchant for going into morally grey areas. The same penchant the rest of Jesper's crew shared. 

Getting the Andomal back was always present in the back of Thorn's mind, but one day he gets news and Thorn can't ignore the opportunity it presents.  
\--  
Getting anonymous texts and calls from burner phones is nothing unusual in Jesper's line of (illegal) work, but getting a text from Thorn was. The old man never texted unless he really needed to talk. Thorn was very much against having a digital trail and Jesper somewhat suspected that he didn't entirely like or understand the concept of texting in the first place. But regardless of the method of communication, there was no way Jesper wasn't going to meet Thorn in the middle of Hallasholm park the next day. 

He arrives a few minutes earlier than expected to scout around; it doesn't hurt to be too careful after all and Jesper's made his fair share of enemies. The park is dotted with the occasional stroller and jogger so there's nothing for Jesper to worry about right now. He could simply wait peacefully until Thorn showed up. 

Jesper took a moment to enjoy the peaceful air before a hook came crashing down on his shoulder, making him whirl around to see Thorn grinning at him. 

"Scared ya, huh?" 

"You gonna arrest me old man?" Jesper held out his hands jokingly and he half expected the older man to actually slide on a pair of handcuffs just as a joke. No one would actually expect Thorn with his scruffy beard and overall slightly ragged appearance to arrest Jesper and Thorn would subvert expectations just for the sake of doing so. 

"Come on kid, I'd never arrest you." 

Jesper grinned and Thorn sat down on the park bench which had been their meeting spot for years. Isolated, in public, and contained a certain amount of plausible deniability, it was the perfect spot. 

Thorn went right to the chase. "Got a hot tip for you." 

"Is it like the last one where I staked out the place and only got $10,000 worth of goods?" Not that Jesper was complaining necessarily, money was money, but it hadn't exactly been a payload like Thorn had promised. There was only so much Thorn could do for Jesper before someone catching on and exposing them both.

"This is what we've been chasing all these years. The Andomal." 

Instantly Jesper's position changed as his mind went wild. He straightened up and leaned closer to Thorn, his voice pitched lower with urgency and desperation. 

"You found it? The actual one?" Thorn nodded grimly. 

"An alert at the agency said that the Andomal will be presented in three week's time by Zavac Balog at the annual Hallasholm Museum of Natural Science dance and gala. Nothing to take notice of for the Rangers, but there will be increased security." If it had been anyone else, Jesper would've assumed they were joking. He had been chasing the Andomal for most of his life and suddenly it was practically close enough for Jesper to touch it. It was the ultimate prize. 

Before he could get swept up in the dream, reality crashed through. Three weeks to make a plan to break into a museum that had never been robbed. A warning flashed in Jesper's mind, three weeks, but it was drowned out by the thought of getting the Andomal back. Thorn merely sat back and watched his young friend think about what he was offering, watched Jesper consider all the plans and possibilities.

"I thought you had given up on helping us criminals." Forget minor shipments, this was big time and if Thorn was caught helping them-

"My job doesn't mean I can't help you guys, just means I have to be more careful about it." Thorn paused for a moment. "Does this mean you have a plan?"

There's a plan forming in Jesper's mind, one so convoluted and desperate that it might just work if he can get all the pieces together. 

"I'll gather everyone up today, stake out the museum tomorrow morning, and tell everyone the next day," murmurs Jesper and Thorn can't help himself; he smiles. If anyone could get back the Andomal, it was Jesper. Well, Jesper with the help of his friends. Thorn had no doubt Jesper would recruit the rest of the Herons. 

"You'll need the whole crew." 

"I'm counting on it."  
\--  
The office building is large, flashy, and in Jesper's mind, exemplifies everything that's wrong with corporate Skandia. Needless to say, it's exactly the place where Jesper needs to be right now. 

He takes the fancy elevator up the highest floor and enters into a reception room full of glass and marble polished bright enough to blind a man. How pretentious.

Jesper flashed a smile at the secretary who looked bored at her computer. "I have a meeting with Mr. Holgarsson," He quickly looked down at the placard placed on the desk. "Miss Mendoza."

She was unimpressed with his introduction and pursed her lips. "I don't have any appointments scheduled for him right now…" The secretary looked up at Jesper, suspicion in her steely eyes.

"Tell him it's Jesper Althjofr here to see him."

The name didn't ring a bell for the secretary, but she dialled up the number nonetheless. "There's a Mr. Althjofr here to see you."

She's clearly not expecting a response and is about to hang up the phone when an unfamiliar gruff voice rang out from inside the closed office. "Let him in."

Miss Mendoza gives Jesper the stink eye as he walks towards the office, flashing an apologetic smile that does not work. 

As Jesper entered into the wide office overlooking the city of Skeagall, he turned his attention to the enormous mahogany desk in the center of the room and the chair behind it. It's a little bit intimidating, which Jesper is sure that was what the CEO had been going for. 

"Mr. Althjofr, what are you doing here?" 

The voice sounds angry and for a brief moment, Jesper thinks he's made a huge mistake as the gruff voice doesn't drop into a more familiar cadence. Maybe he had the wrong address, maybe he's too late. Worries whirl around his head until the man in the oversized office chair spins around to reveal a gleeful looking Stefan instead of the CEO. 

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Stefan doesn't take offense to Jesper's admonition; the prank was worth it. The two men quickly embrace before breaking apart.

"If I'm a jerk, what does that make you?"

"It makes me the guy curious how you ended up scamming your way into this business."

Ah, there it was. Jesper was always looking for an explanation or inspiration for a future job and Stefan was happy to oblige him.

"The real CEO is on an electronic free wellness retreat for a month that I sponsored. He practically handed me the money." There's a carefree tone to Stefan's voice and Jesper can't help but smile at it. 

"And that actually works?"

That earns a smile. "You'd be surprised how few questions are raised." 

"Surely the secretary suspects something."

"I'm doubling her pay permanently. She may think it's weird but it's also a pretty typical mid life crisis and the money will buy her silence. I think she'll be fine," Stefan got up from his chair and paced around. "I come into the office early and leave late. Wipe the security cameras and no one knows any different."

"A solid con." The compliment was graciously accepted. 

Stefan only indulged in a few scams each year, but they were always big ones. His family was a minor but well known criminal family and he carried on the tradition with pride, albeit almost independently from his family. He was a big believer in carving out one's own path in life, but Jesper knew Stefan received care packages from his mother each and every month.

"Enough about me. What are you up to? I'm guessing it's something big otherwise you would've just called me."

"I have a job for us, the heist to end all heists. You're the first one I came to see." 

There was silence before an invitation to continue. "I would hope so."

"I'm going to steal the Andomal back from Zavac and in the process, we're going to grab some of Hallasholm's most valuable jewels." Jesper waited with bated breath to see how Stefan would respond. He couldn't do the job without him. 

"Hmm, ambitious." It's to Stefan's credit that he doesn't seem shaken or immediately strike down the idea. If it had been anyone else, he might not have been so receptive. 

"I have to think big to keep up with you."

Stefan snorted and it made Jesper's heart flutter just a bit. "We both know that you're the real criminal mastermind here. I just coast off my family's reputation while you come up with the real jobs."

During his little speech, Stefan had gotten up out of his seat and walked over towards Jesper, leaning over him and getting close. The two men were practically sharing a breath.

"As much as I don't want you to stop," murmured Jesper. "Your secretary is going to get suspicious."

"Let her," came Stefan's blasé words, but reluctantly peeled himself away from Jesper and went back to his chair. It wouldn't do to blow this con and get arrested even before they stole back the Andomal. It was back to business. 

"Who are you recruiting next?"

Jesper smiled, knowing his partner was on board with the plan. "Stig. Want to join me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Stefan cooed. "I accept."

"Jerk."

"You know you love me." Jesper couldn't argue with Stefan on that and so he leaned back and grinned. 

"Well Harlequin, you ready for the biggest heist of your life?" It's a question that is perhaps more loaded than it should be, but Stefan takes no time to respond. 

"You bet, Kingmaker."  
\--  
"And that," Stig winked, making half the group blushed bright red. "that is how you throw an axe properly."

A slow series of claps filled the outdoor clearing and the pine trees around them absorbed the sound. "Wow, that was spectacular Mr. Olafson. Can we get a private showing?"

The crowd parted and Stig saw his old friend Jesper wearing shades standing next to Stefan who was also wearing sunglasses. He didn't know if they'd been there the whole time. Gorlog, he hoped they hadn't been there for the wrestling part. It had taken Stig an embarrassing long time to take down the five tourists that had come at him during the wrestling demonstration. It nearly took him a minute. There was a time when Stig could've done it twenty seconds. Not having to constantly take down trained fighters and criminals had made him soft and complacent. 

Some other people look a bit too excited at the thought of a private showing and Stig had to wave them off before making his way to Stefan and Jesper. 

"I take it you aren't here at Borsa's Viking Emporium to learn how to throw an axe?" He grandly gestured to the tourist trap around him. Plastic axes littered the ground and there was a tall, battered statue of blonde Viking in the distance who did kind of look like Stig if you squinted.

"Is there someplace we can talk?"

Stig looked around at the swarm of tourists occupying the nearby shop. "Come with me. We'll be able to talk in private." 

They were led deep into the forest where no one would be able to hear them scheme. Stig seemed at home amongst all the large trees and even if his Viking costume was horribly inaccurate, he looked like an ancient Skandian plopped down into modern life.

"I didn't know the Skandian tourism business was booming." Of all the things Jesper could've started the conversation with, that was what he went with. 

"Eh, it's okay. We had to lay low for a bit after the last job. Plus Hal is in his laser focus mode so we need some income to pay the bills."

There was no need for any more explanation. They all knew what Hal was like when he focused on a project. He tended to ignore everything else until the problem was fixed. 

"Would you want to take a break from pretending to be a Viking for tourists and help us rob a museum?" Stefan's pretty sure he already knows the answer, but he still asks out of courtesy. 

The relief on Stig's face is palpable. "Gorlog's nostrils, yes. If I have to wear this horned, inaccurate helmet one more time, I'm going to scream." 

The object of offense was in fact on Stig's head and he threw down onto the ground where it landed with a satisfying clunk. 

"I know where Hal is. I'll take you to him as soon as I tell off Borsa and quit." 

Stefan clapped a hand on Stig's back. "That's the Stig we know and love."  
\--  
The place Stig led Jesper and Stefan to was a small cabin next to an isolated marina. The occasional boat drifted by on lazy waves and there was the call of birds in the background. There was even a half-finished homemade boat in the yard. Overall, it seemed exactly like the place Hal and Stig would decide to hunker down in. 

Stig doesn't even bother knocking on the stained wooden door and Hal barely looks up from the tangle of wires and scrap metal in front of him. 

"Tour's done already?"

"Yeah, Jesper and Stefan showed up." Now Hal did look up and he waved a hand enthusiastically, accidentally flinging a screwdriver to the floor in the process. 

"How have you guys been doing?" 

"We're doing pretty well all things considered." Jesper motioned to Stefan. "He's a CEO now."

Hal hummed in appreciation for the con Stefan was clearly running. "Nice. Why didn't you tell us you two were coming over?"

Jesper waved away the question. "Spur of the moment type thing. Plus, what we need to talk about can't leave a trail." 

When Hal replied, his voice was too eager and casual to not be faked. "You have a job for us?" 

"One last heist for the Herons at the Natural History Museum."

This made Hal raise his eyebrows. "We're getting the gang back together? Ingvar, Lydia, Ulf-"

Stefan interrupted before Hal could finish the list of names. "Every last one of us."

"We're really doing this?" No one could blame Hal for doubting. It had been too long since the Herons had done a heist together. 

Jesper nodded and Hal slammed his hands down in excitement, causing a pile of papers to fly up. "Then say no more. I've got some great gadgets ready to use." 

The excitement is contagious and Jesper feels a swell of hope come up within him. This heist could actually work. 

"We'll also need a boat." It's not a true Heron heist without a boat in the mix and there's no one better with boats than Hal and they all know it.

"Even better!"  
\--  
It's the dead of night and Lydia is wondering what had happened in her life that led to her climbing up a water tower in a tiny podunk town on the outskirts of the Limmat-Skandian border in order to get a drop on a target. Lydia had gotten a tip that the man she was after would be in town tonight and she had successfully hunted him down before the target had gotten skittish and fled. 

Luckily, her bounty had left a trail that led straight to the water tower and if there's one thing Lydia Demarek is good at, it's climbing into places she's not supposed to be. She can hear the metal clanging as her bounty scrambles up the ladder and before long, silence falls. Presumably the bounty made it to the top. Lydia knows she doesn't make a sound and that allows her to make her way up slowly, content in the knowledge that her target has nowhere else to go. 

At the top waiting is not the henchman with a knife as Lydia expected, but rather a grinning Jesper who had her bounty next to him, all tied up. He's done all her work for her and rather than being relieved that she doesn't have to track down this punk through the rest of the night, Lydia is mildly inconvenienced. 

She swore at him. "Hulde, Jesper. That was my bounty."

"I didn't know you were tracking down people now, Lyds. Don't worry, you can still turn him in for the money." Lydia glared at him, but relented anyway. He had a point.

"We can't all be major players in the criminal underworld and hunting down minor bounties is easy cash." 

"I dunno about that. Your last job returning that Iberian sword collection was a bang up job and much more lucrative than any bounty I've seen."

"Then you haven't seen the bounty out on you. Could turn you into the Jarls for a sweet pile of cash."

They both knew she wouldn't do that and Jesper and Lydia laughed at the joke. The Jarls and Lydia got about as well along as a shark and a seal, despite the attempts one of the Jarls had made years ago to ask Lydia out. Lydia settled down on the water tower and appraised Jesper with a hunter's eye. 

"So what brings you here, Jesper? It can't be that you missed my sparkling conversation."

No one could say Lydia never got straight to the point. It was one of the qualities Jesper loved most about her. Lydia could cut through layers of small talk and lies faster than a wolfship on the sea on a windy day. 

"I know you like to style yourself as a Robin Hood type thief but are you in for a truly lucrative museum heist? Return a wrongfully stolen artifact to its rightful owners and get a boatload of cash in the process? Maybe even reunite with a few college friends?" 

Lydia's smile was positively feral with anticipation.  
\--  
For Ulf, there's no dramatic place to find him like the bowels of Skandia for Stig and Hal or guy to track down like for Lydia. It's as simple as finding the address Ulf had scribbled on a scrap of paper that Jesper had laying around on his messy desk and knocking on the apartment door hours later.

Someone calls out a lazy "come in" in response and Jesper pushes open the door, noting an elaborate lock and alarm system, one that Ulf could break into in a minute. The apartment is wide and airy, though little sunlight comes through the windows. The white walls and open floor plan only accentuate the massive amount of colorful art pieces that are tossed haphazardly around. There's marble statues, copies of various state declarations, and a piece that Jesper swears is a Pollock. 

Ulf is lazing about on his sofa, in an apartment that is too big for one person, but he gets up when he sees his friend. 

"Jesper!" The two men hug and slap each other on the back. Ulf takes a step back and looks Jesper up and down. "You seem to have been doing quite fine for yourself, huh?"

Jesper can't contain his grin. "Speak for yourself. What type of painting is that? Picasso? Monet?"

Ulf gives a modest shrug that Jesper knows all too well conceals a smug celebration under it. "I earn a decent living."

"I'll say. Where'd you get that piece?" 

"Bought it from an eccentric collector who felt it was worth a fortune." Given that Ulf is a master forger, Jesper highly doubts that this piece is anything but an Ulf original and he's proud of his friend for that.

"What all do you know about the Hallasholm Museum of Natural History?" askes Jesper as he settles into the puffy armchair Ulf waved at. Ulf brightens at the question. 

"There's this brilliant forgery of some ancient king's letters that no one has noticed yet and whoever did it is my hero. Medieval forgers were top level; wish I could've met the guy. They've also got some great lock systems there."

"How do you feel about jewels?" 

"I'm more of an art man myself but I may know someone who could do it," Here Ulf paused, choosing his words carefully and keeping his face deliberately blank. "I assume that's what you're asking."

"Oh it is." 

Ulf glances to the back of the room where there's a door at the side. "Whatever you need, you know you can get it from me." A beat passes and Ulf nods as if to reaffirm his statement. Jesper appreciates the candidness from his old friend and he knows it's time to wrap up this visit so the magic could get started. 

"I'm going to need replicas of these jewels. And your expertise in lock picking of course." A piece of paper was handed to Ulf and he whistled at the sight. 

"It'll take time. That's a lot more than expected."

"You've got three weeks."

Ulf grinned. "Done."  
\--  
Jesper saved this visit for last because he knows it'll take the most convincing, but Ingvar is an essential part of his partially formed plan and an old friend to boot. He's also the Heron that gave up the criminal life for the chance to become an author. Jesper would admire the career move more if it didn't mean he'd lost one of his trusted crew members, but the thief had to admit that Ingvar's debut novel was very good and Jesper would hate himself if he had in anyway prevented his friend from following his dream.

After knocking on the enormous door, a little girl opened the door and squinted at Jesper in suspicion. It was weird for someone to be by the house this early in the morning, especially if they were dropping by unannounced. He smiled his friendliest smile at her, but Ingunn was not impressed. 

"Hello. Can you go get Ingvar for me?" 

Without breaking eye contact, Ingunn yelled back into the house. "Ingvar, you've got a friend at the door!"

"Let him in, Ingunn!" came the loud reply. "I have to finish up this stanza!"

Rolling her eyes, Ingunn led Jesper into the house and into a side room just off of the foyer. When they entered, Ingvar still wasn't in the room and his little sister turned to face Jesper, pinning him down with a look.

"You're Ingvar's thief friend," stated Ingunn bluntly. 

Wow, little kids were getting more judgmental every year. 

"Yes," he started hesitantly because she obviously knew the answer already. "I am."

She studied him and nodded. "Cool."

"It is." 

Ingvar appeared, as light on his feet as ever. "Ingunn, I need to talk to Jesper. Do you mind leaving?"

Ingunn nodded her head and gave her brother a quick hug before darting off into the recesses of the house. As soon as she was gone, Ingvar turned his gaze toward Jesper and, much like his younger sister, pinned Jesper down with a disapproving stare.

"At least wait until she's a teen before dragging her into the criminal world."

"Hey, she approached me. And I got into the business young."

Silence settled and the atmosphere shifted slightly at this reminder. This wasn't how Jesper wanted this meeting to go. He tried to take control of the conversation again. 

"There's a great job opportunity for you at the Natural History Museum." Jesper wasn't even allowed to elaborate before Ingvar started to shake his head. 

"I can't do that sort of stuff anymore." 

Jesper felt a pang of manic desperation course through him. "Sure you can! You used to do it all the time!"

"I've turned over a new leaf. I write poetry now. I have a collection coming out under a pen name." Ingvar passed a small paperback book over to Jesper who opened it and read a few poems. They were interesting, but Jesper wasn't much of a poetry guy. 

"Student debt must be expensive, huh?" At this point, Jesper was grasping at straws. 

Ingvar shook his head. "We're doing just fine." 

Looking around the large room casually littered with marble sculptures and a tasteful grand piano for his little sister, Jesper could tell that Ingvar was doing better than "just fine". Maybe it was all the royalties from the poetry. Or maybe it was the money Ingvar had stockpiled away from all their previous heists. Either way, it was time to pull out the big guns to persuade Ingvar. 

"It's the Andomal." 

"Well why didn't ya say so?" Ingvar started to get up and pushed aside his papers. "I'm in."

"That's it? That's all it takes?" Jesper had thought Ingvar would have been the hardest to convince since he was the second one to leave the criminal field after Edvin. All it took was the mention of the Andomal to bring him back? Jesper should've found the Andomal years ago. 

Ingvar shrugged in his thoughtful way. "I know how much this means to you and I have plenty of money to take care of my family. They'll be fine if I get arrested and I can write poetry in jail. Might even help the book sales." He had a point.

"If this works you won't ever have to sell another copy again." If this works, he'll be allowed back in his hometown again and the rest of them will be drowning with cash. But the main desire is getting welcomed back of course. 

Jesper checked his watch. "Orlog, I have to go." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To case out the museum." Jesper flashed a smile at his friend. "I need to know more about the building."

"You mean you haven't already?" Ingvar's voice isn't full of disbelief per say because he's known Jesper for many years and he knows how his friend operates, but it's pretty darn close to disbelief. At least Ingvar had already agreed to the heist. 

"I have a basic plan, just need the nitty gritty."

Ingvar shook his head. "You sound like Hal."  
\--  
The Hallasholm museum of Natural History is Hallasholm's most prized museum, containing countless priceless treasures from centuries past, and despite its name, it was not just a natural history museum. Artwork, artifacts, exhibits of all kinds were present in the towering building and security guards were present everywhere too. Jesper's there right when it opens.

It's the type of pretentious museum with golden arches and light coming down from glass ceilings and swords hanging from every wall. That last one might just be a feature in Skandia though. There was a slight fixation on ancient weapons that manifested itself primarily in huge private collections and enormous medieval battle reenactments. 

It's been a few years since Jesper has been here and his memory is a little rusty, so he grabs a paper map from one of the stands and ambles around the museum, merely observing every little detail of the art and the building. How many security cameras there are in each room, what alarms are present, the detailing on all the staff's uniforms, the locks on the doors and cabinets. Any scrap of information that would help him complete the plan before meeting with the Herons tomorrow. He has the broad strokes of the plan laid out, but if anything has taught him from executing Hal's and other plans in the past, it's not to forget the little things. 

Jesper is wandering around. There was no doubt about it: Hallasholm was home to treasures untold and great corruption if Zavac was at the helm. It was also home to the latest and most popular exhibit put on by a certain Edvin Fredrikson. Jesper's not blind; he can see the large gaggle of rich people in the closed off area of the gallery and he can put two and two together. There's a new presentation going on and Edvin is the one running it.  
\--  
"And this is where the exhibit ends, with the story of a Skandian brotherband healer and a day in his life."

A round of reserved yet excited claps filled the room as Edvin Fredrikson finished his presentation. Judging from the hungry looks in the investor's eyes, the Hallasholm museum would be getting a lot of donations from this showing. Now it was time to wade into the crowd and butter the rich people up. An occupational hazard. 

Almost immediately Edvin was swarmed with people wanting to know more about the exhibit, to flaunt their own historical knowledge, or to simply seem important enough to talk with the assistant curator. He fielded off compliments with his hand and demurely accepted their congratulations. 

"Edvin, my boy, that last exhibit was spectacular. Keep it up and you'll be in charge one day." Edvin let out a polite chuckle at Sigurd's words. He had no intention of being in charge of the natural museum any time soon, at least not with Zavac, as curator, around, but he'd take the compliment. After his previous exhibit, an interactive gallery about medical practices in the Middle Kingdom, had exploded in popularity, Edvin had been hearing more and more of this sort of buzz.

Before Edvin could say the proper fawning response, Zavac appeared and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Would you mind terribly if I stole Edvin away for a moment? Something has come up that requires our attention." Zavac breaks into the conversation smoothly and Edvin has to shoot an apologetic glance to all the donors as Zavac drags him away without waiting for a word.  
\--  
Zavac pulled Edvin into his public office, the one that people were allowed to go in. It looks every inch the part of a curator's office, art prints everywhere and official notices on the ornate desk, but Edvin knows for a fact that Zavac did all of his dirty work in a tiny office far away from the public's eye. Not that Edvin would ever admit to knowing that. Zavac settles in behind his desk and stares at Edvin sitting down with a critical eye.

"Edvin, your presentation today really impressed our donors." This is not news to Edvin and that alone wouldn't warrant a private chat with Zavac. "More importantly, it really impressed me." Ah, there it was. Zavac was very rarely impressed with anything.

"Thank you sir. Just doing my job." Edvin tries to lessen the praise because it really was a team effort, but Zavac isn't having any of that false modesty that he himself so often uses when schmoozing donors. 

"All of your dedication and hard work has not gone unnoticed. It's time to bring you in a step closer towards the top." If this was Zavac's way of telling Edvin he's gotten a promotion, it didn't feel like a good thing. If anything, this pseudo-promotion made a pit appear in Edvin's stomach. Zavac continued, oblivious to Edvin's inner turmoil.

"There's an artifact that I acquired several years ago called the Andomal, a rather fascinating piece, that I want to integrate into your upcoming ancient Skandian culture exhibit. We'll unveil it next month at the gala." 

Edvin is sure his mouth has dropped open in shock. "Next month? But that's so close. You said it's going to be integrated into my exhibit? How are we going to organize everything in time? I mean security alone-" There are a million thoughts and concerns running through Edvin's head but he doesn't dare speak about the one dominating all the others, the one pounding a drum in his skull. Not while Zavac is here. 

Zavac laughs and like most of his laughs not in front of rich donors, there's a cruel streak in it. He's making fun of Edvin for something his young protegee does not know about. The laugh brings Edvin back down to the ground, reminds him why he's here. 

"I've got it all worked out. Talk to Andras and he'll help you fit it into your precious exhibit." Andras was officially a curator like Edvin, but the sniveling man seemed to function more as an assistant for Zavac to boss around. And Edvin was pretty sure he didn't hold any official degrees, but he wasn't going to bring that up to Andras. 

"Now go get me my lunch." The lunch that was all the way on the other side of the museum and would take up too many of Edvin's precious minutes to retrieve. The same lunch that Zavac could certainly get himself. The same lunch Edvin has resigned himself to get.  
\--  
As assistant curator, Edvin is certainly in a position where he should not be fetching people's lunches, but if Zavac wanted something done, Edvin wasn't going to get on his bad side and not do it. Not when he had worked so hard to get into this position. He could take a little bit of humiliation for future payoff. Gorlog, Edvin thought. When had he gotten so spineless?

Edvin's rushing through the brightly lit gallery, running and breaking about four different museum rules (no food, no drink, no running, no pushing people aside to get your boss lunch that he could've gotten himself), all while trying to avoid direct eye contact with the museum patrons. This little fetching mission is humiliating enough without seeing the general public. 

Despite all his rushing and eagerness to avoid being seen, one face in the crowd catches Edvin's eye in the Araluen gallery. Standing underneath a portrait of the first queen of Araluen, Queen Cassandra the Great, and her husband, Prince Consort Horace the Champion of Araluen, was someone Edvin hadn't seen in years, someone wearing a very inconspicuous yet familiar outfit of a black ball cap and a dark hoodie. Edvin blinks his eyes in disbelief and in the moment it takes to clear his vision, Jesper is gone like he was never even there. 

There's no time for Edvin to think about this strange sighting and so he pushes it to the back of his mind to save until later. Right now, getting the lunch to Zavac is the most important thing.  
\--  
Edvin's apartment is right in the middle of the part of Hallasholm that would be considered completely average. Middle class, a bit too loud and drunk when it came to watching the Maktig competition, and overall boring. Needless to say, it was the perfect place for Edvin to live and a decent enough place to crash after a long day's work. As Edvin turns the key to his apartment door and unlocks all the various systems he has guarding the place, he can't help but think that there was something missing from his life. Sure, he had a great job that he enjoyed most of the time and a good standing in society, but his life didn't thrill him like it had in college. 

His meal is cooking in the oven (a basic chicken and eggplant parmesan because he didn't have time for anything else) and he's knitted anxiously for an hour when Edvin's phone beeps. It's not his usual one that he keeps on him at almost all times, but a smaller one that has precious few contacts. The beep is so unusual and yet Edvin feels like he's been expecting it for years. 

The text is short and sweet, but it's enough to give Edvin hope and to send a thrill down his spine. He's barely finished reading the text before Edvin sends a reply back. He just can't help himself.

Immediately, there's another ping and a text that simply reads "We'll talk soon."

The wave of liberation and anticipation that rolls through Edvin is unlike anything he's felt in years. It's like he's back in college again, ready to take on the world by hook or by crook. Buoyed by his feelings, Edvin scrolls down through his meager contacts until he gets to the "L" section. 

He clicks on the only name there and starts to compose a very long text, a message that has a lot more personal significance. Edvin waits all evening but he receives no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesper had told all of the Herons to meet him at the safe house in two day's time. He doesn't have to specify which safe house (he's down to only one that they would all remember) and there's no need to specify a time. They'll show up whenever they feel like it, which is just what Jesper wants and expects. It never goes well to herd the Herons needlessly. 

Besides Stefan, Ulf was the first to arrive. Of course, Ulf never could arrive normally and entered the safehouse by attempting to pick the front lock. He made good time but he could have been a bit quieter. When the door clicked open, Jesper was waiting in the doorway with a smile.

"You're getting better at that."

Ulf grumbled, but took the proffered hand. "You heard me. How?"

"C'mon. This is my place. I know every inch of it. Plus you were joggling the tumbler rather than jiggling it."

"Fair enough. Where's the fridge?"

Jesper pointed towards the kitchen and Ulf eagerly made his way there. A few minutes after Ulf arrived, Ingvar walked through the door, Stig and Hal in tandem behind the giant man. In his arms, Hal was carrying a thin stuffed bird. 

"You brought the heron?" cried Jesper. He had forgotten how much he had missed that dumb bird. No one really knew why they had adopted a heron as the sign of their crew, it just had happened one day. The stuffed bird showed up in the safe house soon after that and no one had ever fessed up to leaving it there. Privately, Jesper thought it was Ingvar who had originally brought it, but he always vehemently denied it. 

"Of course I brought the heron. Can't have a heist without our mascot."

A voice rings out from the doorway. The last Heron was finally here. "I'll second that."

"Lydia! It's been a while." Stig got up and embraced Lydia in a bone crushing hug which she returned in kind. 

"Stig! Still focusing on short range weapons?" Lydia was more of a long ranger sniper than a close up fighter, but she appreciated Stig's skills in hand to hand combat and was always looking for tips to improve.

"You know it. I saw this gorgeous blunt mace in a private collection although there was an atlatl that you would've appreciated." 

Stig slid his phone over to Lydia and she whistled in appreciation at the sight of the weapons. "That is a nice collection."

"I thought you might like it." 

"We need to have another sparring session sometime. Even out the competition a little bit." Stig grinned at the thought; he had lost the last shooting game and was eager to take his revenge. The fact that Lydia was offering only made it that much sweeter.

Ulf broke in. "Loki's horns, no. I can't take another one of your competitions. The last one nearly trashed my apartment."

"That's not our fault. You're a terrible referee and that statue was practically begging to get smashed."

"Where's Thorn? He's always a good ref," Ingvar pointed out. 

"He can't get away from his job too often. Hal and I will relay the details of the heist to him."

In addition to being Jesper's criminal mentor, Thorn was also Hal's step-dad, proving once again that everyone knew everyone in small town Skandia.

"Nothing says father-son bonding like talking about criminal activities over dinner." Hal grinned. "My mom hates it when Thorn jokingly pretends to arrest me." 

Lydia laughs. "I can believe that, but enough about Thorn. Let's talk the job Jesper has planned."

They all filed into the living room, Ulf and Lydia immediately slumping onto the loveseat while Hal and Stig claimed the couch and Ingvar took the armchair. Stefan opted to lean against the wall and stare at Jesper in the middle of the room. 

"Thanks for coming here. This means a lot to me."

"You said you have a big job for us, but you haven't told us outright what the job is," complained Ulf. "We're going in blind here."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jesper had to smile a bit. The anticipation and buildup was his favorite part and when they found out what exactly they were going to steal, well, Jesper didn't want to miss a minute of it. 

"I have a plan sketched out but it's always better to bounce plans off of you guys." No one disagrees. They've always worked better together than apart; that's what made them the best in the business, and despite the years apart, it feels like no time has passed and nothing's changed. Well, with one exception.

"Just tell us what we're taking!" Stig's on the edge of his seat and there's an electric buzz of anticipation amongst the rest of the Herons. He'd better tell them now. 

"The Andomal."

"The Andomal. Are you serious?" Everyone except Ingvar was wide-eyed at the mention of the artifact. They all knew what the Andomal meant to Jesper and to Hallasholm. The Herons also knew that stealing it would be a huge step up and most certainly the riskiest thing they've done yet. Ulf rubs his hands together and Hal looks like he's already envisioning all the details that will go down. 

"We're going after the Andomal? That thing?" Lydia shifted in her seat from all the stares suddenly directed her way. "I don't see why we can't go after the Limmat emeralds."

A sort of damper falls on the room even as excitement builds, the men know that there's a clash of will coming, and suddenly, Jesper isn't in the mood to discuss his choice of target, at least not with Lydia. She wasn't from Skandia, she didn't truly understand what the Andomal meant to him. As soon as he thinks this, Jesper feels ashamed. Lydia has been part of their operation since nearly the beginning and she has no control over where she was from. "The Andomal is the target because it will deal the most damage to Zavac and we'll return it back to our town."

"The emerald necklace of Limmat is a less riskier target. It'd be easy to smuggle out." It seems like Lydia had done her own research and was digging her heels in. Any other con, Jesper would be impressed and appreciative. 

"I don't want easy. I want the Andomal back. Zavac is a thief and pirate masquerading as a gentleman and the Andomal belongs to us."

Jesper's voice had risen up high and he paced on the floor, winding up next to Stefan who reached out a comforting hand. Jesper relaxed at the touch.

"We're going after the Andomal whether you like it or not." It's Stefan who takes over the argument and his tone brokers no arguments. 

"I don't like this. The stories surrounding the Andomal are freaky. It only got back to Skandia after a whole crew of vikings brought it back as their dying act. People say it's haunted by that crew." Hal doesn't know exactly how Lydia knows these stories about the Andomal but he figures that Edvin might've mentioned them to her in college.

People are idiots. Jesper has heard the stories (he does his heist research thoroughly thank you very much) and privately he agrees that they are freaky, but the Andomal belongs back in his village. He'd risk ancient Skandian ghosts any day rather than letting Zavac and his grubby hand keep the Andomal for one more second.

"Do you like the thought of swimming in cash?" Lydia tilted her head like she was weighing the risk of death against the imagined pleasure of diving into a pool full of dollar bills. Apparently money won out. She crossed her arms and didn't say another word although her face was more pinched than normal.

"Now that we're all in agreement over which priceless artifact we're going to steal, let's go on with the plan. The Andomal will be unveiled in three weeks at the annual gala, which we will be sneaking into and grabbing the Andomal and the Limmat emeralds." The extra emphasis on those last words is well worth the unamused look on Lydia's face as she realized she had spoken too soon. 

Jesper paced around the sofa, stopping at Stefan's back. "We'll sneak Stefan, Lydia, and Ulf in through the guest list."

Hal pipes up. "I can probably add one name to the list without getting suspicious, but that still leaves the other two."

"That's no problem. Stefan can pretend to be whoever on the list. Bam, two down, one to go."

"I mean yeah, I can do that, but we need a specific mark for me to impersonate."

The group turns silent and Hal pulls up the invite list again; the Herons know what to do and start to scan the guest list for potential marks. The list seems to be never ending until Lydia peers in closer and cries "Stop!"

Hal obliges and Lydia points at one of the names in glee. "There's our guy: a well known socialite from my town, Barat, who is exactly the type of guy who would be invited to this sort of function. He's a scumbag who sells his emeralds on the side to pirates and doesn't pay his taxes." Immediately Hal brought up Barat's Instagram feed and everyone could see that he did indeed look like a scumbag. 

Ulf felt he had an obligation to point out the obvious. "Lydia, you don't pay taxes."

"That is absolutely beyond the point and you know it."

"What is the point?"

"The point is, Barat's on the list and he's a rich fratboy. No one will question his presence." Lydia scrolled through Barat's social media on the projector and pulled up a photo. "He's also desperately in love with me." She sounded disgusted at the thought.

Jesper smirked. He had heard of Lydia's rather... _creative_ rebuffs of Barat and his indefatigable, pathetic advances. The last time it happened, Lydia texted Jesper and told him that she threatened Barat with an atlatl where the sun didn't shine. Barat hadn't talked to her for a month after that. 

"This Barat fellow looks like a jerk." Ulf's succinct observation was, indeed, correct. The picture of Barat pulled up had entirely too much gel in his hair and was showing too many teeth for it to look sincere. 

"He's the heir to the biggest emerald mining company in Limmat. Also does shady deals on the side, but who am I to judge?" Lydia's face indicated that, yes, she was one to judge.

Considering Lydia was one of the top criminals in the country and had helped steal from numerous shady organizations and often gave back large portions of money to people who needed it more, Jesper figured that she wasn't judging Barat on his criminal dealings so much as she was judging Barat for being a jerk and using crime for his massively selfish interests.

Stefan knew what Lydia was getting at. "So I'll impersonate Barat and bring Lydia as my date."

"Bingo." 

"Now, we've settled that Lydia will go as Stefan's date-" Everyone, including Lydia and Stefan, burst out laughing at the thought. Ulf actually wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Oh that's a good one, Jesper."

"I could do a lot better than Lydia," eked out Stefan, still doubled over from clutching his side.

Ingvar shoved Stefan playfully. "Careful, that's my wife you're talking about!" Ingvar was of course referencing the classic scheme where he had married Lydia for a tax deduction and then subsequently (and amicably) divorced for another tax break. 

Lydia let out a sharp burst of a laugh. "Ha! Like I would ever steal you away from Jesper."

"You wouldn't be able to," smirks Jesper and Lydia shrugs in defeat. "Stefan, Lydia, and Ulf will sneak in as guests and Stig and Ingvar will be already in the museum as workers."

Ingvar started as if he was just thinking of something. "Wait, what about you Jesper? We've got all of us in already, but you still haven't said how you're getting in."

"I'm actually sneaking into the place. Hal will be with me controlling the cameras and alarms."

"You bet I will." Jesper and Hal slapped each other five. "Hallasholm Museum has a very weak computer system. It'll be easier if we can sneak me in, but I can hack it from the outside if need be"

"Once we're all in, Stefan, Ulf, and Lydia will steal the Limmat emeralds, I'll be stealing the Andomal, and Stig and Ingvar will provide distractions and support when needed." 

Ingvar piped up with a question that Jesper had to admit was good. "The emeralds are in the precious gems gallery on the main floor. That's not where the Andomal will be if it's the main attraction for this gala."

"I'm banking on the fact that the Andomal will be sent into the basement at the end of the night." No one questions this statement. If Jesper wasn't completely confident in his abilities and intelligence, he wouldn't have said anything. Jesper continues on with his plan.

"With one part of the team focusing on the emeralds, that'll leave me to focus on the Andomal after it is moved. Anyway, these are the curators and people we'll have to watch out for," Jesper taps the computer screen. " Zavac Balog, our dear friend Tursgurd, and, of course, Edvin Fredrikson." 

Stig spits at the mention of Turgurd's name. He hadn't forgotten about the childhood bully and all the taunts he had endured from Tursgurd. Glossily, professionally rendered pictures of Zavac and Edvin spring up on the screen thanks to Hal's magic. No one needed to be reminded of Tursgurd's ugly face again.

Ulf groaned. "Et tu, Edvin?" 

Of all the curators the Herons could try and rob, of course it was the one Edvin was working for. After Jesper and Stefan had gotten the Herons all together in college for a little minor inconsequential job, Edvin had gone his separate way which now apparently included working for absolute scumbags and being an upstanding bootlicker in society. It was a betrayal of the highest order.

"So that's what Edvin is up to these days." Lydia's tone was decidedly neutral, but the guys could feel the tight tension in the back of her throat. They glanced at each other, remembering the conversation earlier, and Hal nudged Stig with his elbow, electing the blonde to speak.

Stig cleared his throat. "Completely dedicated to his work if that's what you're asking."

The chilliness coming from Lydia's stare could've brought on another ice age. " _Thank you_ for that completely pointless information." 

"Don't worry. If we play our cards right, our friend Edvin here will help us in nabbing the Andomal." Jesper really needs to get Lydia alone so he could talk to her about checking her phone more often. It would really make things simpler and less complicated for everyone and his plan would go a lot smoother. 

Stefan leaned back in his chair. "I like the sound of that."

"Now, Edvin does know us so we'll have to be extra careful and some of our more, ah, distinctive members will be taking more covert roles that will hopefully keep them away from Edvin." Jesper kept pacing around as his friend nudged each other, clearly knowing which ones of them he was referring to. 

Ingvar nodded at Stig. "He means you and me." The two men were pretty unforgettable. Both were well over six feet tall and drew plenty of attention.

"It's so hard being large and strong enough to bench press a human." Jesper had to keep from rolling his eyes. Ingvar and Stig did this faux "woe is me" routine every time.

"Well, I did room with the guy for four years so I'd hope he would recognize me."

Ulf groaned. "It's not like you're easy to forget. People forget they've met me all the time."

"We can't all blend into the background or have convenient excuses for where we were all night." Ulf stuck his tongue out at Ingvar, who merely shifted in his seat in order to show off his prodigious muscles. Ulf stopped his antics at this unspoken threat. No one dares say that Lydia has an even greater chance of being recognized by Edvin. 

To cut the tension, Jesper clapped his hands together, drawing all the attention back to him. 

"There are some minor parts that I'll go over with each of you individually, but we're done for now." There isn't a real need to go over what each member will do. The Herons had been in enough heists together that barring the security measures, they already knew what would go down. Suddenly, without anyone noticing, it's six o'clock and the hours have sped by. It's funny how quickly planning to rob a museum will pass. 

The Herons linger in the house, reluctant to part from each other so soon. They were back together again after being apart for so long and being a team felt so natural. Hal had arranged the stuffed heron above the fireplace, jutting out like an old masthead, and somehow it felt like a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Herons are still lounging around the safe house, which Jesper is totally okay with. It's mostly Hal and Lydia who stick around, apparently Ingvar wanted to go back to say goodbye to his family and pack his bags, Stig and Stefan have work to go to, and Ulf says he's not sleeping in the safe house when he has a perfectly good apartment to sleep in. This probably meant he had some sort of art deal going on but it also could just mean he didn't want to risk getting pied in the face while he slept. It had happened before. 

The pseudo-sleepover was a nice chance to properly catch up and hear stories from the past year or so. Lydia in particular had lots of exciting tales of chasing down bounties in seedy bars and pirate towns. Hal talked about this new invention he was working on, something called a Mangle or Tangler or something like that, and it seemed like it had a lot of potential if Hal could get it working in time. 

Jesper could listen to his friends talk all day (and add in his own stories) but his phone keeps buzzing in his pocket. It's getting hard to ignore, so he excuses himself to check the multitude of missed texts and calls on his work phone. The flurry of notifications is annoying 

Right before he was about to grab Lydia and explain everything to her (if Jesper got one more frantic text right in a row, he'd throw the whole phone into the ocean) Ulf showed up in the doorway, wearing a black turtleneck and dark pants. 

"Hey Ulf."

Ulf nodded a greeting. "Hey. You mind going over the plan again? I have some questions."

Already? It's been less than 24 hours and there are questions? It's not that Jesper doesn't want his friends to think about the heist and plan (he does) it's just that everyone was still in the post-announcement rush. It'd be a shame to pop the bubble so soon. 

"Yeah, just let me settle something with Lydia."

The ginger shoots a look at the now buzzing phone in Jesper's hand and the slightly stressed look on his face and Ulf raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll be on the couch."

Now it's time to talk to Lydia, quite possibly the most stubborn person in Jesper's life, and convince her to answer the phone, something that Lydia inexplicably hated. The number of times that Lydia had ending up smashing her phone or accidently letting it slip overboard and then never replacing it was enough to give Jesper a headache. 

Lydia looks up from her atlatl when Jesper approaches. "What's up?"

Oh Gorlog, how should he approach this? Jesper isn't sure if he should be the one to tell Lydia what is happening, but he has to at least give her a hint.

"You need to check your phone."

Immediately, like he knew she would, Lydia folds her arms up in a deliberate attempt at not checking her phone. "Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"I'm not checking it until you tell me."

"Why must you be so stubborn and contrite?"

"I learned it from Thorn and Grandpa Tomas." Fair enough. Thorn was one of the most stubborn people on the planet and while Jesper had only met Lydia's grandpa once, anyone could see the steel spine the old fellow possessed. 

"Lydia, check your phone for Hulde's sake. I know you hate it, but please check it. I can't take much more of this."

Her eyes narrow in response. "Much more of what?"

Jesper waves his phone around and Lydia can briefly see dozens of unread texts from the same number starting from last night and ending three minutes ago. "Just check your phone."

"If this is some sort of prank-" warns Lydia, still ignoring her phone, but this time Jesper feels that the ignorance is a bit more pointed. 

"I know, I know. You'll cut me. Just check your phone."

Stefan comes waltzing in, luckily distracting Lydia enough for Jesper to slip away without any more questions. "Pizza's here."

Ulf rose from the couch instantly. "Have I ever told you you're a lifesaver, Stefan?"

"Not recently, no."

"Stay there," Jesper called out. "I'll bring out some plates."

He doesn't want Ulf to get up needlessly, but there's also another reason for Jesper's offer. For as helpful as Stefan is during a heist and the pre-planning sessions, there's always a certain limit to what he'll do and after countless cons and years together, Jesper knows every tell. 

"I thought you were at your office." It's not the best start to a conversation, but something was up. For all his lack of subtly, Jesper gets a smile in return. 

"Eh, this heist is more important. And fun. Have some pizza!"

Stefan waved a slice of pepperoni in Jesper's face and he reluctantly accepted it. "You never get pizza for heists unless you're worried about something." 

This earned a scowl. "Can't I bring pizza to my friends without having an ulterior motive?"

"Have you seen how much food our friends can eat?" Hal, Lydia, and Ulf were indeed scarfing down alarming amounts of pizza at the table. No, Stefan definitely had a reason for plying Jesper with pizza and they both knew each other too well to pretend otherwise. 

"All right, fine. I'm completely in on the job, but I do have some reservations." 

Stefan and Jesper went way back and it's because of their history that Stefan feels comfortable enough to admit his misgivings. Neither of them could remember a time when they weren't together. The two of them just fit together perfectly. But crime was just as alluring and they worked separately, collaborating when they could. The bond remained strong as ever despite the distance. Somehow they just kept on gravitating back to each other, always picking up where they left off.

There was never any doubt in Stefan's mind that Jesper could steal anything he wanted to, but he was worried that where the Andomal was concerned, Jesper would be so focused that it would make him blind to the risks. And that was something Stefan feared deeply. 

Rather than say all this, Stefan merely reached out to take Jesper's hand. 

"I don't want you to bite off more than you can handle. This, this isn't just a job. It's personal, especially for you."

"It's sweet that you're worried, but don't. I have this all planned out and an ace up my sleeve."

Stefan gives Jesper a side look, but decides not to press the issue. He hands Jesper another plate of pizza and grabs a slice of cheese for himself.

As Jesper comes back to the couch, pizza in hand, Ulf starts talking. 

"I need you to go over the plan. I got most of it, but, you know," he gestures to himself and Jesper gets it. He sits down on the pink couch and hands over a slice of pizza. 

"Here's what I'm thinking. You make copies of the jewels and then on the night of the gala, you play distraction when needed and help Stefan out with the exhibit. Of course you could do what you see fit, but that's the basic plan. Plus, your usual schtick."

Ulf hums, taking a moment to play things out in his head. "Yeah, I can see it working. Especially with the gala."

He seems like he's about to say something more when there came a gasp from the corner where Lydia was sitting, her phone in her hands. Stefan and Hal quickly turned their heads towards the sound, but Lydia was already out the door, slamming it closed in her wake. 

"What's that all about?" asked Ulf. 

Jesper shrugged, trying his best to look innocent. "I'll tell you tonight."

As Ulf narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Hal called out from across the room, saving Jesper from an awkward explanation. "Do you have any restrictions for the gadgets and tools? Because I have some great ideas for some more," he paused here, clearly trying to figure out how to sell this. "Let's say some more experimental stuff."

"The only restriction is to try to keep the explosives to a minimum. It is a museum after all."

If Hal is disappointed by this directive, he doesn't show it. It is a fair enough request; they do want to be able to rob the museum again sometime in the future and shattered pots and twisted jewelry just don't sell on the market. There's also the fact that Jesper's been in a few heists with Hal that have ended with explosions. Minor ones, but explosions nonetheless. It's probably best to avoid this recurring pattern if possible.

"Gotcha." Hal flashes a thumbs up and turns back to his blueprints.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three weeks are a flurry of activity, preparation, and nerves though none of them will admit to feeling nervous. Even if they all are skilled thieves and criminals, the Hallasholm Museum is an entirely different beast than docking bays and conning companies out of their money. This could get them arrested and left to rot in jail. And it was a well known fact Skandian jails weren't known for being pleasant. Not that any prisons were known for being pleasant and there were certainly worse jails out there (the jails in Socorro came to mind) but given his choice of Araluen prison or Skandian prison, Jesper would take prison in Araluen any day. 

The night comes and everyone is in position. The safe house is positively buzzing with excitement as the thieves cycle into the house and get ready. Stefan's already in his gala wear, but Ulf and Lydia are changing in the bathrooms. Earlier, Stig had stopped by to grab some tools from Hal and to let everyone see him in his nondescript work uniform. The real showstopper, however, was Lydia with Ulf at her side when they came strutting out of the bathrooms. 

"Dang Lydia, Ulf. You guys clean up nice." 

Lydia rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't act so surprised. You've seen me in a dress before."

"Yeah, but not like this." Jesper motioned up and down to the forest green floor length gown Lydia was wearing with perfectly matching emeralds sparkling at her throat and wrists. Beside her, Ulf was in his most formal suit and Stefan had on a matching green tie to complete his suited ensemble. 

"We don't clean up as nice as Ingvar," quipped Stefan. 

"Ha ha, very funny because I'm the janitor." Ingvar had been hired recently by the museum thanks to a very fake resume and a glowing recommendation from Thorn. 

"At least you're in the museum. I'm on the boat."

"You love the boat!" protested Jesper. 

Hal scowled. "I do love the boat, but not the outfit." The outfit in question was crumpled up into a small ball behind Hal, who seemed to be shielding it from view as much as humanly possible. 

"Speaking of, why aren't you wearing the uniform I gave you?"

"It's undignified." Which was saying a lot because the Herons had seen Hal fall off a boat once and come up spluttering seawater. They had seen the time when a bird decided to poop on his head during the middle of a heist. They had seen Hal right after an invention blew up in his face, burning off his eyebrows. There was nothing that could be more undignified than that. 

"It's crucial for your cover and the heist." 

At the reminder of the success of the heist and his implicit duty (even though he was unconvinced that it was necessary), Hal snatched the uniform off the ground and stalked off to the bathroom where his voice came out muffled. "I'm not leaving until everyone else is gone!"

Stefan looked at Jesper and shrugged. 

"We'll let Hal be dramatic in peace."

"I'M NOT DRAMATIC!"  
\--  
No one questions their identities at the door and Ulf, Lydia, and Stefan are able to slip into the stream of guests eager to take a sneak peek at the museum's newest exhibit. They aren't together of course (it's better to stay separate so they aren't identified as easily) but Ulf's always in the peripheral of Stefan's vision. 

When Stefan and Lydia enter into the main ballroom, their eyes widen at the size and glamor of the gala. The room was swathed in a soft golden light and jewels glistened on every hand. This was a whole other level of wealth than either of them was accustomed to- and a new level of security. A spike of of anxiety went down Stefan's spine. The obvious security guards standing around the room didn't help. 

If all went well, the guards wouldn't even know what hit them. Hopefully it would all go well. Looking at the guards from across the room from Stefan and Lydia, Ulf was struck at how large they were and how serious they looked. 

Ulf was startled out of these thoughts when Hal's voice broke through in his ear. If Hal was breaking out the earpieces this early, it was not a good sign. 

"Thorn says he has more surveillance on him than expected. Be on the look out for heavier guard presence than anticipated." 

Ulf scrunches up his face in response to Hal's warning. Thorn was supposed to provide backup if needed and run interference. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. All I got was a text that said he couldn't talk or else the person he was with would get suspicious and you know it's bad when Thorn isn't willing to take a risk."

That was true. The old man was notorious for jumping into plans and had a higher risk threshold than even Hal was comfortable with. 

"I'll let Lydia and Stefan know."

How he was going to do that without blowing his cover, Ulf had no idea.  
\--  
The light refreshments and idle chit-chat are easy enough to get through without a hitch. Stefan knows exactly how to blend in with the rich socialites and Lydia follows his lead, letting him do most of the talking. As many times as Lydia's seen Stefan in action, she still is in awe of how easy it comes for him.

There's nothing entirely unexpected that pops up for the first hour or so and everything seems to be going as planned. There hasn't been any Tursgurd sightings and all the Herons are in position. It's only when Zavac stood up on the small stage and started his announcements that Stefan started to get a small, anxious feeling in the back of his skull. 

"As a special treat, we're taking small groups to see a sneak peek at the new exhibit featuring the Andomal!" Zavac's announcement is met with enthusiastic clapping, but Lydia and Stefan are less than pleased. 

Stefan shot Lydia a furtive look. This wasn't part of the agenda, but it would be helpful to take a look at the exhibit and the security measures. She shrugged as if to say why not?

They went along with the eager crowd into the smaller rotunda right next to the main gala area. In the center was a pedestal with a covered object on top of it. Zavac went right towards the pedestal and waited for everyone to gather around him before whipping the cloth off to reveal a chunk of amber with a claw inside it. The Andomal. 

People ooh and aah as Zavac basks in the implicit praise and wonder, answering small questions about the the Andomal. He lets the gazing go on for a few minutes before breaking into a clearly pre-prepared speech about the Andomal. 

"This fascinating artifact right here has quite the storied past!" exclaimed Zavac to a smattering of polite laughter. "Ancient Skandians thought the claw came from a dragon or perhaps from their god Tyr, whose hand was bitten off by a wolf. How quaint." 

These theories were nothing new to Stefan who had grown up hearing bedtime stories about the Andomal and he hated how Zavac disregarded those tales. There were truths to them; truths that should not be ignored. 

"But the most fascinating story regarding the Andomal is the story of a young Skandian brotherband, a group of warriors who sailed together after training intensively, who lost the Andomal centuries ago. After being exiled for their failure to prevent the sacred artifact from being stolen, the Andomal bounced around towns before a generous donation landed it in our collection."

Even without Jesper present, Stefan could feel the rage boiling under his skin and his fist flexed without a second thought. No, it wouldn't do to punch the head curator in the face, however much Stefan wanted to do so. Next to him, Lydia was tapping her hands in rapid succession on her dress. Whether that was from anger, nerves, or something else, Stefan couldn't tell.

He can't see Ulf in the crowd, but Stefan is sure Ulf is feeling the exact same way right now. He wasn't sure how anyone could even stand to hear Zavac get up and arrogantly (wrongly) lecture about the Andomal. 

As he and Lydia are making their way back to their seats, a stocky man with closely shaven dark hair and a flashy suit bumps into Stefan. 

"Watch where you're going!" snaps the man, already pushing past the couple. 

Stefan didn't press the issue like he would've normally, he was too angry to stay composed, but the man still turned his head back to watch Stefan retreat, clearly anticipating a fight. As soon as his eyes fully land on Stefan and Lydia's retreating forms, the stocky man narrows his eyes and makes a hasty exit.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway is a welcome reprieve from the dusty and cramped vents, which truthfully was not the worst place Jesper had ever been in (that honor belonged to a moldy cabin during a capture the flag game) and he jumped down lightly, his feet barely touching the marble floor. 

Jesper is well aware that he's the only one of the Herons that is actually breaking into the museum. Sure, Ulf, Stefan, and Lydia are impersonating people, but that would merely get them thrown out. Stig and Ingvar were hired by the museum so they have legitimate reasons to be there. Jesper is the only one who absolutely cannot get caught. Luckily, he's the best at sneaking into places and he's got Hal watching his back through the security systems.

That might be why Jesper feels so betrayed sneaking down the hall when he hears a voice ring out. Hal had eyes everywhere and he couldn't give him a better warning? 

"I know you're there Jesper. There's no point in hiding from me." There's a pause as if the voice was waiting for movement. When nothing came, it continued on. "As soon as I saw Stefan on the floor, I knew you wouldn't be far behind." 

Jesper recognizes the polished voice instantly and he tries to keep the displeasure from his voice. Now he really has to come out of hiding. He steps out into the hallway, being sure to stand out of the line of the cameras. 

"Mihaly."

It was indeed Mihaly Korpaljo, immaculately yet flashily suited, standing in the shadows. The stocky, corrupt business man that ran Raguza Inc., with an iron fist. He was also someone that Jesper had encountered many times over the years during their less than legal dealings.

"I would ask what you were doing here, sneaking around, rather than be at the main gala, but it is fairly obvious what you are up to."

The same old condensation drips from Mihaly's mouth as he walks up to Jesper. Funnily enough, he doesn't seem to disapprove of what Jesper's doing. He hasn't raised the alarm (yet) and there's a relaxed enough air around him that makes Jesper think he can talk his way through this one. 

"I'm here to rightfully take the Andomal back. Are you going to stop me?"

"I might be persuaded not to raise the alarm. For the right price, I could even be of help to this little scheme." Mihaly examines a fascinating speck of dust on his fingernail. "What would I get for helping you?"

"The chance to get rid of Zavac?" offers Jesper feebly. He knows Mihaly Korpaljo won't help him out of the pure goodness of his heart even if Zavac was most likely cutting in on Mihaly's profits. There was a price to be paid for help.

"Tempting, but not enough."

Jesper grits his teeth. "I'll give you a percentage of my cut of the emeralds." 

Mihaly doesn't look surprised that Jesper has admitted to stealing emeralds as well. "Twenty percent." 

"Five percent." 

"Fifteen percent." 

"Ten percent." 

"Deal. I'll be in touch soon." Of course Mihaly was personally going to handle this, no surprise there. When it came to money, Mihaly did all the dirty work himself. 

This wasn't part of the plan, which in and of itself did not mean it was a bad thing, but it certainly wasn't a great sign for this heist. 

Regardless, Jesper still had to keep on going.  
\--  
All through their surveillance dances, Lydia seems distracted, and eventually she excused herself away from Stefan, claiming fatigue on the dance floor. 

"Where are you going?" He hissed, immediately suspicious. "This isn't part of the plan."

She jerked her arm away from him. "Relax, I'm just going to the bathroom." Her dress twirls like a knife and Stefan wonders if she hadn't snuck in a couple anyway through the metal detectors. He wouldn't be surprised. 

"It's not part of the plan." The argument sounds weak, even to him.

"Since when have you become such a stickler for following the plan?"

Lydia has a point and they both know it. They stare at each other for a beat, a silent war of wills playing out in their eyes. It's Stefan who breaks first

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you anyway, am I?"

"Nope!" She responds cheerfully before leaving Stefan alone on the marbled floor.  
\--  
The hallway is empty as Edvin half drags Lydia towards the detainment room down the hall and Edvin's voice echoes just the slightest bit. "The museum staff needs to simply talk with you, Miss Demarek. That's all this is." 

"Don't treat me with that detached air. We know each other." Rather than sounding hurt, Lydia sounded almost teasing.

If they had been anywhere else, Edvin would've been concerned that someone heard Lydia's words. But Edvin knew the museum like the back of his hand and there was no chance that anyone would hear them in this hallway. 

"You can't say that sort of stuff. That was then. This is now." 

They're at the end of the hall and now Edvin really has to focus. No more chit chat. He gave a quick shake of his head like he was mentally resetting and immediately Lydia saw the change. It was like there was a completely different Edvin from the one she knew so well. She's shoved into a small room and Lydia swears that she can still feel the spot where Edvin's hands lingered on her back. 

Immediately Lydia scans the room. One security camera, a metal table, and one co-worker of Edvin's already standing, making it just the three of them in this cramped room. A smile spread across Lydia's face. This was going to be fun.  
\--  
Edvin slammed his hands down on the table, startling even himself. "Tell us what you know!" 

"Relax, big boy. I approached you, remember?" 

Edvin pinched his nose. "How could I forget?" He had been in the middle of a conversation with the president of Skandia when a beautiful woman whispered in his ear that a group of thieves were currently trying to rob the building. This led to a very undignified splutter and a close encounter between Edvin's wine and President Starfollower's tie.

Shaking off the humiliation and offering groveling excuses, Edvin had dragged the woman into one of the museum's less used rooms: the interrogation room. The Hallasholm museum of Natural History hadn't been robbed and this room was partly the reason why. Most of the time, it was the security guards or Zavac in charge, but piggybacking off his recent success, Edvin was in charge tonight and everything would go perfectly.

The room was tiny with concrete floors and one solitary bare light bulb hanging above a metal table. It looked like every stereotypical cop room ever and Edvin kind of hated it for that, but a job's a job and he intended to do his job well.

"Jesper and his crew are planning a big heist."

Edvin narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious of the ease Lydia offered up this betrayal. "Why do you want to stop it?" 

"Because even if I'd rather see the Hellenese diamonds out on the black market than in the hands of a museum, the Andomal is different." Lydia looks up and for the first time since entering the room, she looks uncertain. Afraid even. "Everyone's heard stories about the cursed Andomal. Death surrounds it and call me selfish, but I don't want to waste my life on a hunk of amber and I don't want to see my friends die." 

"You are aware there is no curse?" Edvin ignores the fact that Miss Demarek is only cooperating because she doesn't want her friends to die and not because of any actual altruism. He'll take it though. Anything to stop the Andomal from entering the wrong hands.

"Curse or not, I'm not touching that thing with a thirty foot pole." 

She sounds sincere enough and Edvin can't afford to ignore a tip so he goes against his better judgement and decides to trust this would-be thief. His bluetooth crackled to life and a tinny voice came out as Edvin waves his underling out of the room.

"Did you get any information from her?" Of all the museums that had elite (and slightly sketchy) security teams, Tursgurd had to work for the museum Edvin was at. Granted, the Hallasholm Natural History Museum was a huge employer and one of the most prestigious (and paranoid) institutions around, but it was a hateful coincidence for Edvin to work with his hometown bully. Edvin ground his teeth, a common occurrence when he talked to Tursgurd. 

"Miss Demarek said that they're planning on stealing the Hellenese diamonds and something else."

There's silence before Tursgurd's mean voice comes online again. "What else are they trying to steal?" 

Edvin checks his phone and sees an urgent text from Zavac that reaffirms his decision. He sends a quick response, one that will certainly bring Zavac barreling down the hall. "Don't worry about the other artifact. Zavac and I will take care of it." If this is unusual and against protocol, Tursgurd doesn't say anything. No one messes with Zavac and his orders.

Across the line and the museum, Tursgurd frowned at those words. He had never heard Edvin so cold and commanding, but he had his orders and so Tursgurd and his team (whom he not so secretly referred to as the Sharks) geared up and went to protect the Hellenese diamonds. If Zavac and this new Edvin were in charge, no one would be getting close to the other artifact.

"All personnel to the Hellenese diamonds." 

The security team clumped out of the security office and made their way towards the opposite wing of where the Limmat emeralds were held.

Edvin turned back to face his detainee. "Miss Demarek, come with me and identify the thief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!


	6. Chapter 6

From the dance floor, not even fifteen minutes after Lydia had left, Stefan has a clear view of all the exits and from this vantage point, he sees Lydia whispering to Edvin at the edge of the floor. So much for going to the bathroom he thinks bitterly. Immediately after that thought popped into his head, the implications of this scenario hit him. Gorlog's big hairy left toe, Lydia talking to the curator can't be good, his mind supplies, and Stefan has to scream at every muscle so as not to move. Movement attracts the eye more than staying still. A couple whirls in front of him and Stefan takes the chance to move with them. It isn't the agreed upon time, but Stefan feels deep in his bones that it's now or never. There will never be another chance like this to steal the Andomal.

He brushes past Ulf, who doesn't acknowledge Stefan, but he knows that the signal was sent. It was time to steal some jewels with or without Lydia. 

To Stefan's surprise, Edvin doesn't come to arrest him but he does peel away with Lydia after a drunken Ulf stumbles past the restrooms and into an empty hallway. 

Huh. There's no time for Stefan to linger or think about Ulf, not when he could be arrested at any moment. It's on to the gallery for him.   
\--  
Ulf comes stumbling down the hall, a place he's not supposed to go, and is met with the figures of Edvin, Zavac, Lydia, and a hulking security guard who takes a step closer to Ulf. Zavac snapped his fingers and the guard wraps a meaty hand around Ulf's arm. 

"What is this?" cries Ulf, seemingly in rage at his detainment, but he's staring right at Lydia with apparent betrayal in his eyes. 

Lydia stares down at him in pity. "There's more to life than theft and stupid jewels. Maybe I don't want to risk my life for a chunk of amber." He swears she's looking at Edvin when she says that. Zavac rolls his eyes and clears his throat, the sound drawing Edvin back to earth. 

"Thank you Miss Demarek, you're free to go now."

He'll find her later for her help and they both know it. As Lydia slinks away, Edvin calls out "I like your necklace." He knows he sounds desperate but he can't help but get in one last quip.

She winks. "I did my part curator and gave you all the pieces. Now do your job."

Ulf laughs at the flush spreading across Edvin's neck, even as he's shoved into a chair in a concrete room. "You are desperate, man. Not smooth at all."

Edvin glared at his prisoner while Zavac unsuccessfully tried to smother a chuckle. "He's not wrong."

"Can we focus on the interrogation?"

"Yes, yes. I suppose we must," sighed Zavac, leaning in closer to Ulf. He bares his teeth in a menacing grin. 

"Miss Demarek identified you as a part of a plot to steal the Hellenese diamonds. Tell us what you know or else it will be a very uncomfortable night for us both."

Ulf crossed his arms in indignation. "Well I don't know who this Miss Demarek is and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, you just saw her. Why were you trying to steal the diamonds?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been on the dance floor all evening. Check the tapes." Ulf crossed his arms, the perfect picture of privileged annoyance. 

Zavac motioned to Edvin who typed quickly on the computer and pulled up the security tapes. A brief look at the sped up tapes showed that Ulf indeed hadn't left the ballroom all night. He hadn't even left the view of the cameras for one minute. It was impossible.

"We found you wandering the corridors..." Zavac trailed off as he viewed the tapes, aware that his threat now had less teeth to it.

"I got mixed up from all the wine. It was a natural mistake, but it isn't punishable. You can't sue me for enjoying the bottle too much, but I can sue you." The threat is casual, but everyone in the room knows it is anything but. 

A muscle twitched on Zavac's face and Ulf knew he was in immediate danger of getting punched. Luckily, the other curator, Edvin, was there to calm Zavac down. 

"He's not worth it, Zavac. This man is drunk and knows nothing. We need to let him go before he has a lawsuit prepped." For once, Ulf was glad that Edvin intervened and that bureaucracy was actually helping him. There was perhaps nothing more effective than the threat of a lawsuit to get your way.

"You got nothing on me, Zavac." Ulf sauntered out of the interrogation room and turned at the door. "Is it all right if I see myself out?"

It was worth the taunt and possibly the tip off to see the restrained look of fury on Zavac's face. Nothing was sweeter than seeing muscles twitch and hands clench, unable to do anything.   
\--  
Stefan's expecting Lydia to come back from talking to Edvin fairly quickly, as per the plan, but when she does enter the gallery, he can't help but put on an affronted act. It was just so easy to get a rise out of her. 

"Are you going to sell us out?"

Lydia's lips curled out in a scowl, letting him know she was not in the mood for this game. "Who do you take me for? Tursgurd? I simply told Edvin that I was here with Barat and he let it drop."

A devious grin snuck onto Stefan's face. "Bet he liked that."

"Shut up." 

Stefan wisely did not say another word, the risk of getting hit outweighed the satisfaction of teasing Lydia, as they snuck into the first of several side galleries, heading through the displays about Araluen-Skandian relations and various weaponry. The still gallery is disconcerting enough, but once they hit the main Skandian displays, nerves start to set in. 

In the "History of Skandia" hallway, the artifacts turn their unblinking gaze towards the two would-be thieves. Under the eerie red lights, the tiny wooden berserkers gnawing on shields and the rusted (at least Lydia hopes that the maroon stains are rust) swords come alive in their imaginations and are enough to make even the two veteran thieves believe in a curse. 

A shiver runs down Lydia's spine and she fights the urge to shudder. Her show of reluctance and nervous betrayal hadn't entirely been an act. The Andomal did make her nervous, not nervous enough to sink the con, mind you, but nervous nonetheless. She wasn't superstitious, but there was something about the Andomal that put her on edge. 

It's those very same nerves that helps Lydia to hear soft, almost imperceptible footsteps coming behind them. Immediately she wipes around and finds her knife at the throat of Ulf. 

"Loki's horns, chill out Lydia! It's me!"

Lydia sheathed her knife back, not sounding sorry at all. "Sorry."

The trio finally rounds a corner into the dark room. Immediately, they saw a problem. The camera lights were still on and the door to the gallery was blocked with lasers. Stefan snuck up and glanced at the control pad. 

"The gallery is clear but the security cameras are still on," warned Stefan and outside the gallery, the Herons can hear his voice crackle through their earpieces, putting them on edge at this potential delay . 

Jesper touches the pod in his ear, an entire gallery away. "Hal, do you have the security cameras?"

"Working on it and… now." Far away from his friends, Hal hit a button on his keyboard and a tiny window appeared on his laptop screen. The tiny light at the base of the camera flickered off in the gallery. 

"Can't do anything about voice control on the display."

Stefan scoffed at Hal's tinny voice. "Don't worry about it. It's like you barely know me."

He cleared his throat and shook out his shoulders. It was time to get into character. 

"Authorization: Zavac Balog."

Ulf and Lydia stared at their friend in awe. "How'd you get his voice down so quickly?"

"The man loves to talk." Stefan brushed off the compliment and stepped aside to let Ulf approach the room first. Immediately, Ulf peeled off and disabled the the additional security boxes. Stefan and Lydia made a beeline for the jewels and when they got there, they took a second to bask in the glowing green shine. 

Ulf snuck up behind them and wrapped his arms around his friends. "You guys ready?"

Lydia looked at him. "We can't go back now so we better be ready." 

"We're ready." Stefan sounded so sure that it erased the lingering doubt in Lydia and Ulf's mind. "I can't believe I didn't say this before, but thanks for keeping them busy, Ulf."

"No problem. All part of the plan." He beams. "The performance of a lifetime."

"Performances are supposed to be my thing. Anyway, do you have them?" 

Ulf unbuttoned his vest and spread it wide. Inside, loosely stitched on one of the sides, were three stunning pieces of green and gold encrusted jewelry: a necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings. All worth tens of thousands of dollars and all completely fake. 

Stefan put on his gloves and carefully picked the emeralds up, cradling them like he would a baby. "Ulf, these are beautiful."

"I can't tell the difference between the real ones and the fakes," marveled Lydia. 

"Yeah, that's because I'm good at my job." 

The differences between the two are small, but noticeable to anyone who really looks, which is what they are counting on. Yes, this heist is about stealing these gems, but it's also about setting Zavac up to fail. 

"You have to plant these ones or else we're in trouble."

Stefan hands over the real set of Limmat emeralds to Lydia and she takes the jewelry off her neck and wrists in exchange. Ulf, watching them both, handed his set of emeralds to Lydia and casually posed a question to his friends. 

"Why stop at the emeralds? Why not the Magyaran gems?"

Stefan casts his gaze over the rest of the gemstone gallery. He sees the rest of the Limmat exhibit and right next to it, he sees the small exhibit dedicated to the royal jewels of Magyara. The fabled crown of Magyara was a legend in the art world and the Hallasholm Museum acquiring it unexpectedly from an auction had broken many a criminal's hearts. 

Stefan whistled lightly. "Ooh, this is so tempting. I want to steal them too."

"It's not in the plan," hissed Lydia, who realized the irony in her words as soon as she said them.

"Since when have any of us followed the plan?" Her words were used against her and Lydia deserved it. But she was still going to try and steer her friends back on track. 

"It's too noticeable." 

"Please?" begged Ulf. "Think about how nice they would look back in Magyara or on the black market." 

That was the way to get Lydia on board and she was tempted, tempted enough to consider the deviation for a minute. But she shook her head only a bit reluctantly.

"We can't." 

Over the radio line, Hal interrupts the argument. His voice is urgent and it draws Stefan, Lydia, and Ulf back into reality.

"Guys, there's a single guard heading towards the gallery where you are. Either get out or make sure he doesn't see you."

Three thieves, one guard. Finally the Vallas had thrown them a piece of good luck. One guard, that was practically a freebie in Ulf's book. 

He nods at Lydia a bit too enthusiastically. "Go take care of the guard." 

Lydia smiled, all fierce anticipation. This was going to be fun.  
\--  
After easily taking care of the guard, Lydia comes back to find Stefan and Ulf with beatific smiles on their faces and holding up the emeralds for her to grab. She looks at them unimpressed.

"You're stealing the other jewels, aren't you?" 

The redhead and the brunette looked at Lydia, disappointed that she could see through their innocent facade. Lydia looked back at them with her arms crossed. 

"Would it make you feel better if we say no?" 

No, it would not. Who had egged them on with this plan? "Hal?"

Hal was silent for a moment, perhaps deciding if it was worth it to let slip his involvement in this detour. Eh, he decided, why not? Lydia would probably forget about his enabling of the scheme by the time she made it back to the boat. 

"Yeah, they're stealing the other jewels."

Lydia cursed under her breath. 

"Gimme your purse, Lydia." This was a bold demand on Ulf's part given the scowl on Lydia's face. 

"There's stuff in there that I need!"

"Like what?"

"My knives, my lighter, extra darts."

Ulf mumbled a curse. "Don't you have some sort of sheath or something? Or dress pockets?"

"You know very well that this dress does not have pockets. Use your own." 

Ulf slumped his shoulders. "Uggghh, fine. When they do random pat downs and find the gems, I'm blaming you." 

"Having a purse would not make the items less suspicious." 

"I'd just say I was holding your purse for you."

"At least promise me you'll finish up the emeralds before grabbing the other jewels."

Stefan crossed his heart. "We promise."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have replicas of the gems."

Lydia and Stefan gaped at Ulf, who shrugged. "It's a waste of money most of the time, but I make copies of other jewelry pieces in all the museums we rob."

"For Hulde's sake, you planned on stealing the Magyaran jewels?"

"Let's say I planned for the opportunity."

"Why am I even surprised?" Lydia threw up her hands. "Let's focus on the gems all of us planned to steal."

The fake emeralds are arranged carefully onto the display with careful hands from Ulf and Stefan. As Ulf liked to put it, "Part of a forgery is making sure no one ever notices a difference." But in this case, they wanted to fake emeralds to be noticed. Once Lydia dropped off the other batch of fake emeralds to be planted in Zavac's office, she would get out of the museum with the real deal. 

"Just take the emeralds and give 'em to Ingvar. Leave the rest to us."

"Yeah, it's time to make the drop." Lydia nods and disappears at Stefan's words, taking the darker green emeralds as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Edvin paced around the interrogation room. "Something is up. We need to call in the Rangers." It's not the ideal situation, it'll reflect badly on him and Zavac, but not as much as if something actually gets stolen. 

Zavac scoffed and sounded personally offended that Edvin had even suggested this. "The Rangers? They won't do anything and anyways, the Jarls are already on call, waiting outside."

This was news to Edvin and a potential twist in the plans. He stopped pacing and turned to Zavac. "What?" 

"I called them in because I had a feeling someone was going to try and steal the Andomal." With his typical air of superiority, Zavac smirks. "And I was right."

Edvin has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at that nonsensical brag. "That would've been nice to know ahead of time."

"You aren't paid to know things like that."

Is now really the time to be bringing up his promotion? Probably not, but there's no time like the present. "I could be paid to know things if you let me in."

His unsubtle prod is met with a stone wall. "Just be on the lookout for anything suspicious. I need tonight to go perfectly."

"Why?"

Is it just Edvin or does Zavac actually look a slight bit nervous? "I have some businessmen here that I am partners with and I need to talk to them."

"Business men?" Skepticism drips from Edvin's voice. He knows he shouldn't really be antagonizing his boss, but it's been a stressful hour in what was supposed to be a peaceful night. 

This was Edvin's big night, perhaps even more so than Zavac's. Sure, Zavac is the head of the museum and gets all of the credit, but Edvin's the one who's done all the details, personally hired extra staff and security workers to make sure everything goes perfectly. 

"Just make sure this evening goes perfectly from now on."

Edvin could do that. He'd been doing it all night.  
\--  
Ingvar thinks he's easy enough to find once he provided directions for Lydia to get to the bathroom he was mopping. The worst part about infiltration was that sometimes you have to clean toilets to get to the gems. Not that Ingvar dislikes his role in the heist; he's either the frontline finisher or the stealthy undercover man and both roles are good. Washing toilets definitely beats getting sent in to infiltrate a prison as a prisoner. 

The bracelet and necklaces slide easily from Lydia's hands to Ingvar's once she arrives. 

"Lydia," Ingvar nods. 

"Ingvar." Lydia nods back to the newly established janitor. The exchange is so professional and cold, no one would have guessed they were best friends. 

"Heard you betrayed the team." A smile plays on Ingvar's face. He can't help but tease Lydia gently even if they are in the middle of a heist.

Lydia lifted her head loftily at the joke. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't."

There's nothing really more to be said and the two of them really should start to get into position, but Lydia pauses right before the door. 

"Are you doing okay? No one has spotted you?" 

The genuine concern in her voice is touching and Ingvar feels a rush of affection for his friend. Lydia isn't the most outwardly affectionate person nor does she express her usual affection in words, so when she does, it's a time to take note of. 

"No one's even paid attention to me, much less actively looked at me."

Her face crumpled into a look Ingvar knew all too well, all fierce protection and righteous anger. He tries to distract her from her well-meaning but misplaced fury. 

"There are a bunch of gala members hanging around the galleries so you might want to keep an eye out. Plus there's been some weird chatter on the radio. I think the Jarls are inside the museum now, not the rangers like Thorn promised."

Hulde's rotting face, that was bad. If the Jarls caught Ulf and Stefan, it was an easy connection to the rest of the Herons and before you know it, they're all in jail for twenty years or more. Something had to be done.   
\--  
Jesper's not expecting his phone to buzz in the middle of the heist, the Herons are much more professional than that, and it nearly throws him off his game. And it's not even buzzing from a text, someone is actually calling him. 

"What do you want?" hisses Jesper, keeping his voice as low as possible. He tries to keep the irritation out of his voice, but it doesn't fully work. 

Thorn's voice is gravelly through the speaker. "The Jarls are coming. You need to get out of there or finish the job now."

"What?"

"Rollond is running point on this security mission and sending his people inside. Also, he thinks I'm taking a smoke break so now I have to find a cigarette."

"You're a former alcoholic, not a smoker, and I'm finishing this job properly."

"He doesn't know that. But you need to be careful. I don't think I can help you much at this point."

With this ominous warning, the line goes silent and Jesper is left to reconsider all of his plans.   
\--  
Lydia doesn't dare wander back into the gallery with Ulf and Stefan. There's too many people milling around and the absence of both curators has been noticed. The socialites knew something was fishy and they were getting restless, a potent combination. 

There's a weird feeling, a prickle at the back of her neck, that puts Lydia on alert. She's pretty much in the clear as long as she gets out of the museum and Hal successfully wipes the tapes, but there was the overwhelming feeling that something was about to go wrong. 

In the corner of her eye, there's a flash of brisk movement and Lydia could see the tell-tale blue suits of the Jarls. They're closer to the gallery than Ingvar had said. Even worse, she recognized Dell and Keld in the suits. Dell and Keld meant Rollond was close by and Rollond meant that the Jarls were onto them. From personal experience, Lydia knew how determined Rollond could be and it wasn't a good thing, at least in this case. 

Dell and Keld were headed straight towards Stefan and Ulf. If those two were caught, the whole museum would go into lockdown. Think, Lydia told herself desperately, think. She had to draw all the Jarls away- but how? 

Jesper's words flash through Lydia's head. Keep the explosions to a minimum. Well, this wasn't an explosion she was about to start. The best Lydia could tell herself was that the artwork was a gallery away. Hopefully the fire systems would kick in before the fire reached anywhere really damaging. Hopefully. 

Pulling out her small lighter from her purse, Gorlog this museum needed better security (but what else would one expect with Tursgurd in charge?) Lydia crouched down and prayed that this wouldn't backfire before spinning the wheel and lighting an entire curtain on fire.   
\--  
Somewhere in the museum, the alarms blare out and for a second, Ulf swears they've been caught somehow. That someone has found Jesper sneaking in through the vents or seen the tampering Hal did with the guest list. His flight instincts are kicking in and it's not until he hears someone screaming a hysterical "FIRE!" that he calms down. Ulf could deal with a fire. He keeps passing the jewels to Stefan who carefully arranged them upon the stand in the exact same position as before. 

"That should do it." 

They stood back and took just a moment to admire their work. Ulf shook his head and grinned; they had done the hard part and now all they had to do was get out. 

"Time to split."

A shake of the head. "You take care of things. I'll stay here and finish up." 

Ulf stared at Stefan. "You sure?"

"I'll have to make sure the fire spreads here and then meet up with Lydia. You get in position to be ready for Jesper."

"Okay."  
\--  
Edvin is just about to enter back into the fray and assuage the fears of donors when he hears someone scream out "There's a fire!" and immediately Edvin starts to feel a large headache coming on. First his former friends trying to steal the Andomal and now a fire on top of that? He can't deal with all this tonight. Anyway, since Edvin can't feel any heat and the shouts seem to indicate the fire is on the opposite wing, the Andomal is the first priority rather than getting out. It also helps that the museum has a top-notch fire alarm system. 

There's a museum worker or maybe a security guard nearby, Edvin can't really see- and he doesn't have time to look because there's a bloody fire in the main gala for Gorlog's sake- but he's not picky because the worker has a cart and that's all that matters. 

"You there," Edvin snaps his fingers and hates how much like Zavac he sounds. "Help me load up the Andomal. We need to get to the vault immediately." 

The blonde guard is a bit too eager as he puts on gloves and slowly pushes the cart towards Edvin, heading down the hall, all the while getting closer to the Andomal. The guard and Edvin push through the groups of running people and the Andomal is safely put in the back of the worker's cart.   
\--  
It's mere minutes until Edvin and the guard are inside the vault and the nervous energy in the basement is almost overwhelming. Edvin feels like he's going to pass out and the security guard isn't really helping with his incessant whistling. 

"You sound like a canary," snaps Edvin and instantly regrets it. 

The guard merely smiled indulgently. "Better than being a Debbie Downer."

That much was true, but Edvin didn't have time to engage in witty banter with the worker who, if he is not mistaken (and Edvin is certain he isn't), is a new hire. 

At this point, they're at the entrance to the vault and Edvin presses the command code to open the thick doors, not bothering to hide the pattern as the worker looks on. 

Once they pass into the stark security vault, Edvin glances around as the worker makes himself at home. It's top of the line: nearly half a foot of solid metal, a laser beam tripwire at the entrance, and a very elaborate access code. In other words, once the Andomal is in there, it's not getting out. 

There's nothing else in the metallic vault, no way in or out that isn't the huge door, except for a small vent that rattles loudly in the corner, drawing both men's attention to it. 

"You might want to take a look at that," the blonde guard said knowingly. 

"Get the Andomal out and then you can take a look at it if it bothers you that much."

The blonde guard shrugs and from the front of his abnormally large cart, he pulls out a spectacular ball of amber with a twisted claw in the middle. The Andomal is passed over to Edvin, who snaps on some gloves before handling the artifact. He holds it up, making sure to inspect every angle. 

"Will it work?" The worker is just as on edge as Edvin feels. 

Edvin breathes out hard. "It'll work."

A quick nod. "I'll take a look at the vent."

The worker pulls his cart over to the corner and Edvin turns to put the Andomal on the pedestal. The worker seems to murmur something into a radio, probably calling for technical help, and Edvin is too polite to eavesdrop. 

In his pocket, his phone buzzes twice from a text from Zavac, demanding to know where he was. Edvin's fingers fly furiously over the screen as he sends his reply. If Zavac would agree to this one last thing, everything would be in place. 

When Edvin looks up, the worker is gone. It's only him now.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorn knew Jesper's plan down to the minute and he'd been in enough heists to predict what was going on. Jesper needed more time: time Thorn could provide him with if Rollond would stop being so impatient and top asking questions. Why the junior Jarl felt the need to be in the same car as him to run the operation, Thorn had no idea. 

"Thorn, I know that the Rangers and the Jarls don't work together often, but-" 

"You'll get your man. Just give me some more time." Thorn had no qualms in cutting Rollond off and stalling. Whatever happened to respecting your elders?

Tapping his fingers on his gold watch, Rollond sighed. He knew Thorn and trusted him, but Rollond had a job to do and trust only extends so far. 

"As a Ranger, I outrank you, Rollond. Don't make me pull weight here." 

There's an aghast look on Rollond's face and he pulls himself up to his full height, still several inches shorter than the older man, getting in Thorn's face. 

"Was that a threat?" 

Thorn shrugged, nonchalant despite Rollond's anger. "It might be."

"First you stonewall me and now you're threatening me?" Rollond shook his head in disappointment. "You've changed Thorn."

"You're young. You'll understand once you're older."

"I sincerely hope I don't, but I'll go with your plan for now."

"Good, because the Sharks are about to make things difficult for one of the men."

"Which man?" asks Rollond, a little afraid of the name that will come out of Thorn's mouth. A list of possibilities runs through Rollond's mind of all the former convicts and connections Thorn knows. Sten Gluehand, Nils, possibly Olaf but only if Thorn was desperate enough… 

As if reading Rollond's anxious thoughts, Thorn waved his prosthetic hook to clear the air. "It's not anyone dangerous. But he could use some help getting past the Sharks' security force. We don't want Tursgurd to spot him."

If Tursgurd knew this mysterious man and Thorn was actively trying to avoid a confrontation with the Sharks, then it probably meant the Herons were somehow involved. Which was, as far as understatements went, regrettable. Rollond had grown up with several of the Herons and had considered them to be not exactly close but at least trusted friends. Trusted friends who broke the law that Rollond was duty bound to enforce.

To say Rollond is conflicted is an understatement. 

"Karl's on the Sharks security force?" Rollond peers at the information running on the screen and a muscle twitches on his jaw. 

"Along with Tursgurd and several other goons for hire, yes." Thorn answers carefully, aware of the history between the two men. Rollond was silent, contemplating this information, but Thorn didn't have time for this. 

"Couldn't you call Karl up and ask for a quick favor?"

The stony look on Rollond's face indicates no, but the quick bobbing of his throat indicates yes.

"You're asking me to commit a crime." Rollond swallowed. "I'm risking my job and my personal pride."

"You're from Hallasholm. You know how much the Andomal means to us. If you let this play out, we can serve you Zavac on a silver platter." The beginning and the end of Thorn's little speech doesn't strike Rollond, but the middle part does. 

"This is the Andomal? Like the real one?" Rollond swore. He hadn't been aware that the new piece unveiled tonight was the Andomal. All he had known was that it was very valuable. This complicated things. Now it was a matter of personal desire warring against the duties of his job.

"It's the real deal." 

"You said you can deliver Zavac to us?" Thorn can hear the hesitation in Rollond's voice and he pounces. The Jarls just need a target to arrest and Thorn can provide that for them easily. 

"Trussed up like antiques-smuggling turkey he is." 

Thorn sounds absolutely confident in this belief and it destroys the last piece of resistance in Rollond. He rubs a hand over his face and grabs out his phone from his black suit pocket, while muttering "Sigrid is going to hate me."

Thorn turns away; he knows this is hard enough for Rollond to do even without an audience.   
\--  
The fire, general buzz of heady rumors, and the conspicuous absence of the head curators in this time of chaos only serve to fuel the idea that something was going wrong; all things Stig can capitalize on as he comes up from the basement. As Stig tried to ease his way into the horde of socialites moving out of the museum, desperately hoping no one notices him slipping towards the workers exit and the meet up place with Ingvar, his grip tightens on the cart carrying the most precious thing he's ever laid eyes on.

Despite his silent prayers to the Vallas and his avoidance of the rich people, Stig accidently meets one of the Sharks' glare as he slips by the security detail and there's a flare of recognition in Pedra's eyes. The old accomplice to Tursgurd's antics probably knew exactly who Stig was and more importantly, he most likely knew that Stig wasn't supposed to be there. Then again, Pedra didn't look certain so there could be a way to pull this off. Stig ducked his head down and started to push the cart faster as Pedra got up from his post. 

The cluster of Sharks led by Pedra (thankfully not including Tursgurd) is closing in on Stig and his pace increases even faster, so fast that he doesn't even notice the solid figure appearing in front of him. 

"Get outside, didn't you hear the orders?" barks the guard, practically shoving himself in Stig's face and wrapping thick arms around him. "Go on, get a move on!"

Stig struggles for only a moment before seeing his captor's face and hearing the whispered message in his ear. Down the hall, Pedra and his goons freeze and look at each other as they see Karl snarling at the museum worker. Seems like he had intercepted the worker before they could and he seemed to have the situation in hand. Karl forces the poor worker through the side door. Outside, Tursgurd doesn't even move from his spot corralling all the rich snobs as he sees Karl tossing out a museum worker and a cart, getting in a nasty hit as the bloke turned around to leave. Who was Tursgurd to stop Karl from abusing his position of power and keeping the museum safe? 

As soon as Stig stumbles out of Karl's strong grip (for someone saving his skin, Karl could've gone a bit softer on the chokehold and sucker punch) he tightens his hands around the cart and goes to meet Ingvar who should have planted the emeralds in the office already. He's wasted enough time already.  
\--  
The coast is clear in the cold basement hallway (seriously, for such a fancy museum, they really needed to spend more time on their basement decor) and Jesper has Hal kill the cameras, not that it's strictly necessary. For such a prominent museum that housed priceless artifacts, the bowels of the building were barely guarded, but granted, the fire alarms did have a way of drawing attention. Fire alarms that definitely were not part of the plan or not, Jesper could break into systems like this in his sleep. 

He was a shadow. Jesper made no sound as he inched his way towards the vault at the end of the tunnel. There are a few blind camera spots and he's careful to stick as close to those spots as possible. No need to make Hal work any harder than he has to. 

The access panel does give him some trouble, but between the scrambling device and the small wire inserted into the back, he manages to break in with ease. The panel beeps green and the door swings open excruciatingly slow. Jesper holds his breath.

Instead of the Andomal sitting in the vault, Edvin is standing there with a disappointed look on his face, his fancy suit and tie still somehow immaculately kept, and the Andomal is in the corner, tantalizingly close. All the air from Jesper's lungs disappear as the vault door swings back a little- he messed up and now the consequences are catching up to him. The gun feels heavy in Jesper's pocket and he hates to do this, but there's no other choice. Edvin doesn't even flinch when Jesper pulls a gun on him; it's like he knows how this will all play out.

"Looking for something?" says Edvin mildly and there's a second where Jesper considers running away (he could make it in two seconds to the door and be out of the museum in three minutes-) before the door opens up again and Zavac walks through. Instantly, Jesper knows he's been beat. His throat tightens and disappointment swells up; he can't beat both men. It doesn't stop him from threatening Edvin though. 

"Put your hands up in the air and move towards the wall," Jesper jerks his head over and neither man moves. Great, just his luck. He's come all this way and now his hostages won't even listen to him. 

"Jesper, you know this was doomed to fail before you even started."

The words coming from his old friend hurt because Jesper knows they're true. He's just a kid from the hick part of Skandia with a mile long rap sheet. There was no way he would ever have been able to pull this off. No one has ever successfully broken into the museum before and Jesper would've been smart to just turn himself in. Luckily, no one's ever accused Jesper of being too smart. 

"I dunno, I think I got pretty close." He can't quite keep the bitterness from his voice. Edvin takes a few steps forward despite the gun trained on him. 

"Close isn't the same as succeeding." Ouch, seems like Edvin had learned more from Zavac than just art collecting. He had never been this pointedly mean before. It's enough to make Jesper desperate. 

"Stay back or I'll shoot you, I swear on the Vallas." It's a bit dramatic to swear on the Vallas for this, but it's a vow that Jesper feels in every inch of his body. He's getting the Andomal tonight or dying trying. 

Zavac shoots a loaded look at Edvin, who flinches for a second before letting Zavac take the lead. 

"Come now, Mr…" He trails off, obviously hoping Jesper will supply a name for him. When this heavy-handed attempt is met with silence, Zavac continues. 

"We can come to some sort of arrangement, I'm sure, if you would just back away and drop the gun."

"Why would I trust the word of a thief and a crook? I know you're smuggling out valuables and taking a cut of the money for yourself; it takes a crook to recognize one." If Jesper is hoping for any extreme reaction to this declaration, he is sorely disappointed.

"You've done research on me. So this is a personal vendetta then." Zavac stroked his chin. "I'd wager a guess that you're from that tiny, stupid town I stole the Andomal from."

Jesper's whole body flexed with rage and Zavac laughed, his theory confirmed. "I never thought that one of you hicks would track me down."

Before either one can even realize what was happening, Edvin is in a stranglehold and Jesper is yelling incoherently at him. It's not the best night Edvin's had, but he's not completely sure it's the worst night he's ever had. 

With wild eyes, Jesper looks like a madman, capable of doing anything, but Zavac just stood there, watching Jesper wrap his arms around his assistant's neck. 

"Aren't you going to do anything?" There's no point in hiding the desperation in Jesper's voice. If Zavac won't move to save his assistant, he won't move for anything.

"No," came the silky reply. "If you kill Edvin, you'll go to jail for the rest of your life and I'll be rid of you for good. Please, continue on with what you were doing."

Edvin's face is getting redder and redder and Jesper can't do it anymore to his old friend. He releases the stranglehold and pushes Edvin away, but not before getting in one last punch to the face.

"You'd let me die?" Edvin wheezed to Zavac, who rolled his eyes.

"You need to get over that."

There isn't really any good comeback for after your boss has said he'll let you die to cover up a crime, so Edvin falls silent. He's done his part already. 

"Stay right there Zavac. I'm not willing to negotiate with you." 

The words don't seem to phase the curator (seriously, thinks Jesper, how can he be so composed?) and Zavac even smiles like he's enjoying this interaction. 

"That's a shame, Jesper. I had hoped we could end this without involving the authorities." 

Edvin, getting the signal, presses a button on a tiny phone, perhaps calling someone. 

Zavac stalked closer. "You are going to jail for a very long time for attempting to steal the Andomal." Jesper could feel his blood pulsing in frantic waves. It was now or never. 

"Then it's a good thing I'm not trying to steal it."

The smug look on Zavav's face turns to panic as Jesper pulls out a detonator switch from his belt and presses down on the button to the Mangler, the pride and joy of Hal's heart and the piece de resistance of Jesper. Orlog and Gorlog and all the Vallas, he hopes this plan works. 

Immediately there's an explosion and the reinforced wall comes crashing down on top of the already cracked Andomal, the explosion originating right where the vent used to be. The Andomal and the wall shatter into a million pieces and Jesper uses this chance to sprint outside while Zavac lays stunned and Edvin is cradling the amber pieces of what was formerly the Andomal in his hands. There's no regret at all on Jesper's face as he leaves behind shards of history.

As soon as Jesper is outside on the street, a gloved hand reaches for him and sweeps him onto a motorcycle. A second identical one pulls beside them and Jesper, clutching onto Ulf for dear life, can vaguely see Wulf's face through the dark helmet. The twins pulled it off. 

"I thought you said no explosions!" screams Wulf over the wind. At least Jesper's pretty sure he said that. It's hard to tell with the helmet on.

"I didn't say no explosions, I said minimal explosions!"

"That's a pretty frickin big explosion!"

Rather than admit his hypocrisy, Jesper leans forward and instructs Ulf to take a left up ahead. They veer off from Wulf who keeps on driving in the direction of the dock, most likely heading towards the meeting point. As much as Jesper wants to get back and celebrate, there was one last piece of business to settle.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the Jarl's van, there's a silent buzz and Rollond puts a finger up to his earpiece to listen to the report. He hums and then turns to Thorn. 

"The fire has been contained, but there are reports of people still in there, even a possible wall collapse. It could be the robbers."

"I'll take a squad in. Maybe check Zavac's office like the tip said. I bet we find what we're looking for in there." Thorn's offer sounds innocent enough, but Rollond can see right through it.

"I'm coming with you."

Thorn shrugs. "The more the merrier."

Rollond shoots him a look that clearly says we are going to talk later and you are going to tell me everything, which Thorn would oblige. He might not tell the whole truth, but Rollond deserved at least parts of the truth.   
\--  
There's silence inside the vault as the two dust covered men try to process exactly what had just happened. It hits Zavac first- that the Andomal has been blown up and the stupid kid knows all about his criminal activities- and he can't stand there any more. 

Zavac screams at Edvin who is standing there dumbfoundedly, letting the Andomal shards shift through his hands. "We need to get out of here!"

"But- but- the Andomal..." Edvin's protest weakly peters out as he sees Zavac's look of fury. The head curator clearly doesn't care about the Andomal right now. 

"Forget it. I'll do it myself."

Who knew what else that idiot Jesper, what's his name, would do? No, it was better to grab the stuff from his office and run. Zavac had some friends who could cover his tracks and burn the paper trail; all he needed to do was get out of this stupid museum and this infernally cold country.  
\--  
He's expecting his office to be empty, but when Zavac arrives, he sees someone in there, moving around and slightly humming. Zavac fingers the ornate knife he keeps on him at all times; if it's a Jarl in there... 

Much to Zavac's relief, it's only a janitor putzing around. But relief soon melts away into surprise because next to no one has the keys to Zavac's office. 

"Get out of my office. How did you get in here anyway?"

Did he not see the sign? The enormous bottle glass glasses answer Zavac's question for him. The man probably couldn't see three inches in front of him. For some reason, this interruption was the final straw for Zavac who had been through a very rough night. 

Zavac raged at the massive night janitor who guilelessly and silently held up a ring of keys. 

"Oh for- never mind, just give me those." Without waiting for an answer, Zavac snatched the ring from the janitor's hand and nearly pushed him out, so preoccupied with the Andomal that he didn't see the item left on his desk as he furiously grabs as many papers as he can.

Zavac barely makes it down the hallway before he hears the sound of multiple footsteps in unison padding down the hall, sounding like they're passing him by, and it's not one second later that Zavac decides it's not worth it to confront anyone right now with the bundle of papers in his arms and no alibi to explain his behavior away. He heads back to his office, figuring that it's as good a place as any to burn documents. 

As soon as Zavac has the lighter lit ready to incinerate all evidence of, a group of immaculately suited agents come bursting in. It's the Rangers and the Jarls, all led by Thorn, who was accompanied by Rollond. Behind them, closely following, is Mihaly Korpaljo. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

Two of the agents, Frey and Valli, step forward and handcuff Zavac. 

"Zavac Balog, you are under arrest for smuggling and trafficking illegal antiques across country lines, laundering public money, and public corruption and misuse of museum funds."

There were many more crimes that would be unearthed in the resulting trial, some that would be added onto the record, and some that were not worth it. 

Zavac sounds slightly manic as he leans forward, trying to regain some control of the situation. "What proof do you have for any of these charges?"

Normally, Rollond wouldn't indulge the prisoner with answering the question, but this is crucial and Zavac, terrible as he is, deserved to know his charges. "We received a tip that you were targeting the Limmatan emeralds. They've gone missing and we have credible evidence that points to you as the culprit."

"I can assure you, agent, that this "tip" is a big misunderstanding," Zavac rubbed his hands together nervously. "If you would be willing to talk this through, I'm sure we can come to the right conclusion."

Rollond didn't know how to respond to this blatant and clumsy attempt at bribery, but he was saved from responding by Torval, who shouted "Boss, look at this!"

Torval points to the center of the room and everyone grows quiet. 

Sitting on Zavac's desk, only slightly hidden under a discreetly placed paper, is a stunning glittering emerald bracelet of inestimable worth. The same bracelet that was missing from the hall across the marbled museum. 

It only takes a second for Rollond to stride across the large office and pluck the bracelet up. They'd gotten a tip weeks ago that Zavac was smuggling out artifacts for his own personal benefit and that the precious Limmat emeralds were next. Turns out the tip had been legit. 

Zavac's face is pale. "I- I- don't know how that got there." 

"Search the rest of the room, every inch of this place, and his belongings; confiscate anything of importance. I'm sure we'll find the rest of the emeralds soon and the antiques paper trail." Rollond's orders are immediately followed by a legion of Jarls, eager to take this crook down.

"I'd imagine you'd also want to look out for hidden wall compartments and fake desk drawers. Those seem like the type of things Zavac would indulge in," offered Mihaly helpfully. 

"Thank you for the tip Mr. Korpaljo. We couldn't have done this without your help." Rollond looks less than pleased at working with the man, but he could swallow his distaste for the corrupt businessman in front of him in order to take down Zavac. Mihaly could wait for another time.

"Mihaly, I'll kill you!" screams Zavac, all composure lost. He was ruined now and there was no further need to keep up the collected facade.

Mihaly merely stares cooly at him. "It seems like our friend here just made a threat against my life. Isn't that another charge?" 

Thorn answers before Rollond can speak. "It is." 

Zavac boiled with anger and strained against Frey and Valli who were holding him tight. For a brief, tense moment, it seems like Zavac is about to overthrow the Jarls holding him until he slumps down in defeat. 

Thorn had kept a straight, stern face the whole time in the office, but as Zavac was dragged away, he had to smile. Jesper's plan had worked.   
\--  
Wulf wheels his motorcycle onto the ice cream boat's dirty dock right when Lydia and Stefan come walking up. They all shoot each other exhausted smiles. Lydia and Stefan smell of smoke and Wulf wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"You guys smell terrible."

"There was a very convenient fire."

Lydia lightly swatted Stefan on the shoulder. "You could just say thank you instead of blaming me." 

This makes Wulf whip around in shock. "You started the fire?"

"...Yes."

"I'm so proud of you."

Stefan strode forward and rapped on the door of the pastel colored boat, advertising fifty different flavors of ice cream. "Knock knock, anyone home? I'm craving midnight ice cream."

Inside the dark boat, Wulf, Lydia, and Stefan heard noises before the door cracked open and Hal popped his head through the crack. He was wearing an annoyed expression and blue sailor's uniform as part of his (ridiculous, superfluous in Hal's mind) cover as an innocent floating ice cream seller. 

"What took you guys so long?" Hal motioned for them to quickly come in, though they weren't sure if it was because he wanted the jewels or the bright blue sailor's uniform he was wearing out of sight. 

"We're late because someone," Wulf shot Lydia a look. "decided to improvise and start a fire."

Lydia had indeed started the fire and she was not about to be shamed for doing so. "I did that to give you guys time to escape. Thorn told me the Jarls were about to come and arrest you guys and the switch still hadn't been made." She started as if just remembering something. "Please tell me you made the switch." 

"Stig was the one in charge of that." The big blonde was nowhere to be seen and it made the assembled Herons antsy. If Stig didn't come back with the Andomal, everything would be a waste and they didn't want to see their friend in handcuffs.

"Stig should be coming soon. Jesper too." To any other group of people, Hal would've sounded completely confident, but the Herons know him too well for that and they couldn't blame him. The false bravado was the only thing they could do until more news trickled in.   
\--  
Time trickles by mind-numbingly and agonizingly slow for what seems like an hour, but in reality is only three minutes, before they hear a muffled clunk. At his desktop, Hal tenses up and the others grab whatever objects are around them. 

"This stupid thing is clunkier than it looks." Stig's voice could be heard through the door and Hal could imagine Stig was on the verge of kicking the Andomal. Those suspicions were confirmed when Ingvar came in the inner deck carrying the Andomal all by himself and Stig was by his side, slightly limping. 

"We got the Andomal!"

Everyone collapsed onto the couches in relief, they had done it and now it was only a matter of keeping a low profile until the heat died down.

"Good call on the fire, Lydia. That's what made them put the Andomal in the vault in the first place." Lydia shot a victorious smirk towards Wulf; she had been vindicated and by her ex-husband no less. 

"Didn't Jesper say no fires?" wondered Stig, slightly dreading the answer.

Wulf knew when he was beat and he'd rather be on the right side of at least one argument tonight. "No, he said no _explosions_."

"Ah."

"Luckily, we're good at improvising." 

Ingvar glanced incredulously at Wulf, knowing exactly what he was doing. "No, luckily Lydia's good at improvising."

Wulf waved away the complaint with his typical air of dismissal. "Mere semantics." 

"Throw him overboard, Ingvar. Throw him overboard!" Hal started up this cheer and Lydia, Stig, and Stefan joined in while Wulf started backing up. 

A sly grin appears on Ingvar's face, cluing his friends in onto the fact that he was seriously considering it. Stig locked eyes with Ingvar and together, silent mischief in their eyes, they both strode towards Wulf. 

"Hye, hey, hey!" Wulf scrambled to get behind the computer desk. "This is a nice suit!"

Stig knew for a fact that Wulf had at least another half-dozen suits in his closet at home and was not deterred. 

Right as Wulf was about to go on a midnight swim, the Herons heard a weary voice. "Don't throw him in. It's been a hard enough night as it is."

Turning around, the Herons saw Jesper and Ulf grinning at them.

"Where were you two?" shrieks Stefan, throwing his arms around a dusty Jesper. "We were worried sick!" 

Ulf jerked a thumb towards Jesper. "Mr. Moneybags here had to give an anonymous witness statement to Thorn and I filed a complaint with the museum for falsely detaining me." 

"I love jobs where I just have to bum around in a ballroom all night and get drunk before serving the museum a lawsuit. Being the decoy is the best!" crowed Wulf. 

"Next time I'm being the alibi." 

"Only if we receive a lot of bribery money from this con"

"Oh, we will," Ulf laughed. "I pitched a huge fit and our friend inside will help us get the money."

Stig pushed aside Ulf. "More importantly than receiving a measly sum of lawsuit money, we did it!"

Jesper couldn't take it anymore. They had completed the unthinkable and he had to commemorate it with a manic yell. "We're giving the Andomal back and hocking off the emeralds!"

Stefan and Ulf looked at each other, silently debating if this was the time to reveal the detour they had taken in the museum. Eh, thought Stefan, why not?

"We'll also hock off some very valuable jewels that burned up in the fire."

Everyone except Hal and Lydia stared at Stefan and Ulf, clearly confused at this casual announcement. Ingvar was pinching his nose, already anticipating a headache. 

"What do you mean?" asked Jesper tentatively, almost afraid to ask. 

"Ulf and I grabbed some of the Magyaran jewels while we were in the gallery."

"You did what?" 

Stefan held up a placating hand at Jesper. "Don't worry. The fire spread to that gallery and the jewels will be assumed to have been burned up."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything and accept your victory."

Jesper could do that.


	10. Epilogue

As soon as the initial shock and subsequent witch hunt for Zavac's lackeys in the museum passed (which was quite soon thanks to a helpful anonymous tip and some wise counselling by an employee that shall go unnamed), the board decided that a speedy yet thorough hiring process for head curator should begin. The first person to submit their resume was Edvin Fredrikson. 

His interview goes quite well despite his youthful age; he modestly admitted that he had been doing most of the administrative work since Zavac started the job and his clear view for the museum's future is tastefully ambitious. The board eats it up and gushes over his glowing reviews and recommendations before telling him they'll be in touch soon. 

Three weeks later, he has his answer.  
\--  
It takes a while for the commotion to die down and for Jesper to safely find a middle man to hock the jewels off to. Mihaly helps in that regard, wanting to make sure he got his fair share of the emerald profits, but it's only Jesper who returns the Andomal back to his small, sleepy fishing town with little fanfare.

He's not worried about word getting back to the proper authorities on the sudden reappearance of the now infamous artifact; Skandians are notoriously petty, borderline unforgiving, and extremely proud. No one will make a fuss about getting the Andomal back; it'll be like it never left except Jesper's family name will be redeemed. 

Jesper will never say if he shed tears or not when the Andomal was finally put back onto the sacred pedestal, but his eyes were suspiciously wet.   
\--  
It's only after all the jewels have been sold properly that Jesper dares to call the Herons together. To give them their share of the profit, of course, but also to celebrate and wrap up any loose ends.

Everyone files into the safe house in the same order they came. Ulf with Wulf by his side now, then Hal and Stig, Lydia, and then Ingvar. 

Ulf and Wulf are wearing black cashmere sweaters Jesper is pretty sure he's seen at the fancy department store downtown and Lydia is in the same type of outfit she always wears, black pants and a dark green long sleeve shirt, but the ensemble looks to be in better shape and just the tiniest bit fancier this time around. It seems like the Herons had started to spend their reward and the thought brings a smile to Jesper's face and makes him want to give a speech to his assembled friends.

They've all gathered in the living room, waiting for Jesper to speak. The words that usually come to his tongue fail and Jesper can only look at his friends with pride. There's no need for an elaborate recap, only the need for celebration. 

"They can't pin anything on us. We framed Zavac for the emerald con, exposed his smuggling ring, and there's nothing to link us to any of it."

Here Stefan interrupted. "It's the perfect crime."

"The Andomal is back safe and there's a nice share of the emerald profits for you all." Jesper wired the initial sum of their share to each of their secure accounts and the second payment would be coming shortly. Everyone takes a moment to think about the second round of money coming their way and Jesper's pretty sure Wulf sighs at the thought. 

An alarm on Jesper's desktop beeps, signalling a person has entered onto the property and breaking everyone out of their money trances. Thorn was still at work and no one else knew about this safe house. The Herons looked at each other, it seemed ironic that they could be caught now after all this time, and flex their hands in anticipation. Stig grabs his axe and Lydia fingers the buckle on her dart pouch, the both of them ready for a fight. Ulf and Wulf spring up from the couch and Jesper can only stare at the entrance.

The door creaks open and silhouetted in the bright doorway is Edvin, dressed to the nines and looking every bit the respected curator he now was. The Herons all stare at him, tensed up, until he opens his arms out wide and crows, "You guys are looking at the next head curator of the Hallasholm museum!"

A collective breath is let out and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The last step in the plan had gone through. Edvin, their inside man, had gone a step up the ladder and now could help them out even more. 

Stig bounded over to Edvin and put him in a headlock. "We knew you could do it. You always were a smart fellow."

"Thorn's recommendation didn't hurt my chances either," yelped Edvin from under Stig's enthusiastic noogie. Stig let Edvin go, but the rest of the Herons surrounded their old friend instantly. 

"Glad to see you made it out of the museum unscathed." After getting a look from Edvin, Jesper amended his statement. "Relatively unscathed."

"You could have gone a bit softer when you put me in a stranglehold." Edvin rubbed his jaw. "There was already a gun pointed at me." 

Jesper shrugged good-naturedly. "I thought it would make me look more authentic and desperate."

"No, what made you look authentic and desperate was when you gave me a black eye." There's no bitterness in Edvin's voice. He had known that the plan would involve him getting a few scrapes and bruises. 

"Well, I thought it made you look dashing and rough." Lydia lightly touched the skin under Edvin's eye where the bruise had been and he winced slightly before swooping her into a light kiss. Wulf and Ulf gagged in fake disgust. 

Lydia stood up with stars in her eyes, the same expression mirrored on Edvin's face. "It's been too long, babe."

"I agree."

Wulf groaned. "Ugh, we got enough PDA when it was just Stefan and Jesper." Stefan and Jesper took this as another opportunity to sneak a kiss. 

"This was a very unnecessary complicated plan." Jesper looked at Edvin, knowing that the plan had been exactly as complicated as needed to succeed and knowing that Edvin knew that.

"Well, we're complicated people," grinned Stefan. "I would've been more worried if the plan didn't spiral into unnecessary corners."

Stig threw an arm around Jesper. "I mean, we stole Limmatan emeralds and other assorted gems from the hallowed Skandian Museum of Natural History all while getting back the Andomal-"

Hal broke in. "And now we have a trusted man on the inside."

"This has been a long time coming."

"I can't believe you planted Edvin in for the long con," complained Ulf. 

Ingvar shook his head. "No, I can believe that; Jesper is tricky enough. What I can't believe is that Edvin didn't spill it."

"Hey, give me some credit," protested Edvin. "I'm a good liar." 

"You're a good liar because no one expects Mr. Goody Two Shoes to lie." Wulf wasn't exactly wrong. Edvin's carefully cultivated image of professionalism and innocence had helped them more than they could count in college.

"It was hard being away from Lydia and all of you guys for so long." That had been the hardest part of the whole con- ghosting his close friends. 

"All water under the bridge. Now you're back and the Herons are better than ever!" 

A round of cheers erupt at Jesper's words and they have a quick group hug before dissipating towards the kitchen. With Edvin, they might actually be able to eat decently. 

Jesper's phone beeps on his way and he sees there's a text from Thorn. 

**Thorn:** _My superiors in Araluen were impressed with my museum job. I'm allowed to put together a special ops group because of it. You think Stig and Lydia would want a job with the Rangers?_

Jesper thinks back to the tourist trap that Stig had abandoned and the countless towns Lydia had breezed through in order to capture her bounties. His response is instantaneous. 

**Jesper:** _Yes._

**Thorn:** _Good. This could be beneficial if you play it right._

**Jesper:** _Oh I know_


End file.
